


Моя прекрасная вторая попытка

by Sonnet23



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This For Fun, M/M, There is an actual plot though, pre-slash (maybe)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23
Summary: Кроули хочет восстановить свою былую репутацию, которая порядком пострадала после провалившегося Апокалипсиса, и разрабатывает новый гениальный план, как сбить человечество с пути истинного. Однако он совершает ошибку, не удержавшись и рассказав об этом плане Азирафелю.





	1. Chapter 1

– Давай-ка еще раз: тебе что-то угрожает?  
– В смысле?  
– В данный момент. Ты считаешь, есть причины волноваться?  
– Причины волноваться есть всегда.   
– Повод, я хотел сказать, повод. Что конкретно вызвало твое беспокойство?  
– Время, Азирафель. Прошло уже семь с лишним лет, а я до сих пор не реабилитировался после Апокалипсиса.  
– Ты же вроде говорил, об Апокалипсисе никто не вспоминает?  
– Да, но это не значит, что о нем забыли. Я… я чувствую, что мне не доверяют. За семь лет – ни одного приличного поручения.   
– Ну, учитывая, что ты проспал большую часть этих семи лет, неудивительно, что…  
– Это так не работает, ангел! Я не смог бы избежать отчета перед начальством, если бы оно потребовало отчета.  
– Значит,  _меня_  ты избегать можешь?  
– Ой, хватит уже дуться из-за этих несчастных семи лет! Мне нужно было расслабиться после… этого всего. Лучше бы я не просыпался… Стоит высунуть голову из-под одеяла, как в нее тут же лезет всякая мерзость.  
  
Кроули застонал и, наконец-то опустился на стул напротив. Азирафель вздохнул с облегчением: во-первых, у него уже кружилась голова от лихорадочного расхаживания Кроули взад-вперед по магазину. А во-вторых, демон начинал слегка дымиться от волнения, и каждый раз, когда он подходил к полке с книгами, те в ужасе прижимались к стенке. Азирафель физически чувствовал их страх…  
        
Эта мысль тут же разбудила в нем чувство вины: он волновался за книги и до сих пор не догадался пощупать ауру друга. Успокаивая себя тем, что по демону и без сверхъестественного анализа понятно, что он нервничает, Азирафель осторожно настроился на духовный план восприятия действительности…   
        
_…Ему показалось, что он ступил на пол, который проседал и проваливался под ним, утаскивая за собой в бездну. Что стены, потолок и сам воздух вокруг него дрожали и трескались. От страха было трудно дышать…_  
        
Азирафель как можно скорее выскочил во внешний план, постаравшись не выдать Кроули своих шпионских похождений.  
        
– Кроули, дорогой мой… – пробормотал он и, не удержавшись, положил ему руку на плечо. Кроули удивленно на посмотрел него. Азирафель поспешно отдернул ладонь. – Я понимаю, ты нервничаешь…  
  
– Нервничаю? Да я в панике!   
        
Да, пожалуй, это было более точное определение того, что Азирафель только что видел.   
        
– Я могу чем-то помочь?  
– Сомневаюсь, – Кроули нервно хихикнул. – Если только у тебя нет на уме дьявольски коварного плана по совращению человечества с пути истинного. Это было бы мило. И чертовски смешно.  
– О, боже, нет.  
– Так я и думал, – усмехнулся Кроули. – Ладно, наверное, ты прав. Я слишком переживаю. Нет никаких объективных причин думать, что от меня чего-то ждут.  
– Вот именно! – обрадовался Азирафель. Он хотел было еще раз потрогать ауру Кроули, чтобы проверить, действительно ли тот мог так быстро успокоиться, но не успел.  
        
Колокольчик на входной двери весело звякнул, и в магазин ввалились трое ребятишек лет десяти-одиннадцати. Они заозирались по сторонам, сканируя взглядами помещение, как таможенник на границе сканирует подозрительный чемодан.  
        
– Здравствуйте, юные господа, – улыбнулся Азирафель и, увидев у третьего «господина» две косички, добавил. – И дамы.  
        
В памяти тут же всплыли события семилетней давности, когда ему пришлось довольно близко познакомиться с такими же точно ребятишками…  
        
– Здрасьте… – буркнул один из мальчиков, а девочка потянула его за рукав.  
– Пойдем, Фил. Это не такой магазин, тут одно букическое старье…  
– Букинистическое, – машинально поправил Азирафель. И почти доброжелательно спросил. – Вряд ли я могу вам помочь, да?   
– У вас есть «Гарри Поттер»? – спросил Фил, по-видимому, самый решительный.  
– Кто?  
– «Гарри Поттер»! Пфф, человек работает в книжном магазине и не знает Гарри Поттера!  
– Эта такой мальчик, который был волшебником, но сначала он этого не знал, а потом узнал, а потом оказалось, что он был особенным волшебником и победил Волдеморта, но не совсем победил, но потом все-таки опять победил, вот только я не понял, совсем или тоже не совсем…  
– Короче, – Фил отодвинул товарища. – Мы ищем вторую книжку.  
– Говорю тебе, Фил, вторая книжка еще не вышла! – снова потянула его за рукав девочка.  
– А я слышал, что вышла!   
– Послушайте, детки, – Кроули с недовольным видом поднялся из-за стола, и одно это движение заставило ребят отступить на шаг назад. – На черта вам эти книжки, шли бы лучше кино посмотрели, а?  
        
Азирафель укоризненно глянул на друга.  
        
– Про Гарри Поттера кино не снимают.  
– Хм… Может быть, это временно?   
– В смысле?  
        
Кроули прищурился на стоявших перед ним детей, почесал в затылке и внезапно одарил Азирафеля широченной улыбкой от уха до уха.   
        
– Мне только что пришла в голову блестящая идея!  
– О, нет… – простонал Азирафель. Однако потом, вспомнив об ауре Кроули, решил, что тому не мешает немного поразмяться и вернуть былую уверенность в себе.  
– О, да!  
– Ох, пойдемте уже! – проворчала девочка.  
– Погоди, Эми, – снова шагнул вперед Фил и с серьезным видом обратился к Азирафелю. – Вы продаете книги. Вы можете хотя бы узнать, когда выйдет вторая книга?  
– Через полгода, – быстро влез Кроули. – Максимум через год. И не беспокойтесь, я позабочусь, чтобы в кино его тоже показали.  
– Что? – Азирафель не понимал уже ни чер…ничего из происходящего.  
– Полгоооода, – протянул второй мальчик. – А что же нам делать до тех пор?  
– Вы можете почитать другие книжки, – радостно предложил Азирафель. Дети с сомнением огляделись по сторонам. – У меня, конечно, для вас ничего не найдется, но я уверен, если вы пройдете чуть выше, по Чэринг-Кросс Роуд, вы непременно найдете что-нибудь в Foyles.  
– Нам не нужны другие, – мотнула головой девочка. – Нам нужен Гарри Поттер.  
        
Азирафель вздохнул. Его терпение начинало иссякать. В свою очередь, Кроули, напротив, прямо-таки ожил. В нем явно бурлило нечто вроде демонического вдохновения. В последний раз Азирафель видел его таким, когда Кроули, стоя в галерее Уффици и, слушая рассказ про нос Давида, придумал пластическую хирургию. Это был адски трудный, долгосрочный проект, но Кроули гордился своим детищем больше, чем Микеланджело – Сикстинской Капеллой.  
        
– Имейте терпение, – строго сказал Азирафель. – А пока вы могли бы поиграть в этого Гарри и сами попридумывать истории о нем. Дети же так часто делают, да?..  
– Хм… А ведь нас и правда трое, – задумался Фил, разглядывая приятелей. – Чур, я Поттер!  
– Гениально, Азирафель! Спасибо! – Кроули разве что не пританцовывал от радости. – Все, мне надо бежать. Увидимся еще лет через семь.  
        
И, на ходу схватив со стула пиджак, демон вылетел из магазина.  
            

***

Увиделись они не через семь лет, а через все семнадцать, а то и больше – Азирафель потерял счет. Кажется, Кроули некоторое время пропадал в Штатах. Ангел втайне считал, что это нечестно: разумеется, там ему было легче работать, чем здесь! Вот Азирафелю же не приходит в голову отправиться спасать души куда-нибудь в… но ему так и не пришло в голову ни одного места, где было бы легче спасать души. Может быть, поэтому большую часть времени он так и просидел в своем магазинчике в Сохо. И ничто в его мире не изменилось настолько, чтобы сделаться неудобным.  
        
Однако мир вокруг Азирафеля за это время изменился порядочно, и у ангела появилась дурацкая привычка заключать с собой пари о том, к каким из этих изменений приложил руку Кроули. Он записывал свои догадки в маленькую книжечку, намереваясь проверить их при встрече.  
        
И все же он даже близко не мог предположить, чем именно занимался Кроули во время своего отсутствия.   
        
      

***

Когда однажды утром около магазина затормозил Бентли, и Кроули с присущей ему бесцеремонностью подлетел прямо к стойке, Азирафель уже ждал его. Сказать по правде, он  _всегда_  ждал Кроули. Так прилежные отличники ждут, что однажды придут в школу и узнают, что занятия отменили, потому что заболел учитель, или прорвало трубу, или террорист заложил в их раздевалке бомбу… Так офисные работники ждут, что наконец-то попадут под сокращение штата. Так заскучавший на троне средневековый правитель ждет объявления войны.   
  
Вместе с Кроули в жизни Азирафеля неизменно появлялась какая-то борьба. А еще – какая-то свобода. А еще какая-то… какая-то… жизнь.   
  
Он тепло улыбнулся демону.  
  
– Кроули, дорогой мой, какими судьбами?  
– Да так, ехал мимо, решил заглянуть, – Кроули улыбнулся в ответ. Сразу было понятно, что он врет. У него был вид человека, которого распирает от желания чем-то поделиться. Он ни секунды не стоял на месте, слегка подпрыгивая и чуть ли не пританцовывая, как шарик с гелием на ветру или как маленький веселый щенок вокруг ног хозяина. Что-то в нем изменилось, подумал Азирафель, но из-за этого постоянного мельтешения, он не мог сразу разобрать, что.  
– Что ж, очень рад, очень рад. Может быть, чашечку чая? Или кофе?  
– Только не кофе! – у Кроули вырвался слегка истеричный смешок. – Во мне уже четыре чашки.  
– А, ну тогда ясно, почему ты ведешь себя так, будто у тебя хвост горит. Сядь уже, пожалуйста, а? И расскажи в чем дело, а я поставлю чайник.  
  
Кроули подошел к стулу, но не уселся на него, как все нормальные люди… (ангелы/демоны…), а влез с ногами, и, держась за спинку, привстал на острых коленках, как ребенок, пытающийся казаться выше.  
  
– Помнишь мой грандиозный проект, который я задумал двадцать лет назад прямо вот здесь, у тебя в магазине?  
– Когда ты так говоришь, мне кажется, что дальше ты скажешь, что этот проект поступил в университет и вот-вот выйдет замуж…  
– Фу, какая гадость! Вам, ангелам, давно пора запретить шутить, знаешь ли. Короче! Кажется, я вот-вот буду готов представить этот проект своему начальству.  
– И ты говоришь об этом  _мне_? – прищурился Азирафель. – Не боишься, что я захочу тебе помешать?  
– Ой, ты все равно ничего с этим не сделаешь.  
– Да что ты?  
– Правда. Прости, но это такая система… Если ты не успел подорвать ее на начальном этапе, теперь тебе уже ничего с ней не поделать.  
– Поэтому мы не виделись двадцать лет? Ты боялся, что я подорву твою систему?  
– Нет, – Кроули опустил глаза, точнее очки, и Азирафель невольно усмехнулся. – Я просто был очень занят.  
– Почему же теперь пришел?  
– Если я с кем-нибудь не поделюсь, меня разорвет!  
– В таком случае, будь так добр, приступай. Мне хотелось бы избежать генеральной уборки сегодня.  
  
И Кроули приступил.  
  
– Я сделал ставку на феномен фанатства.  
– Что?  
– Фанатство, фанатизм, фанатение… Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это такое.  
– Да-а, – удивленно протянул Азирафель. – Знаю. Уже несколько тысяч лет, как… И при чем же здесь ты?  
– Я понял, что оно может открыть нам новою золотую жилу. Ты не заметил, как популярно стало в последнее время кино, телевидение, и в особенности – сериалы? Как вокруг них формируются настоящие секты, называемые фандомами, со своими местными божествами, со своими проповедниками?   
– Дорогой мой, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это не такой уж страшный грех. Заповедь «Не сотвори себе кумира» не об этом. Да и вообще с этими заповедями все довольно зыбко с точки зрения непостижимости…  
– Плевал я с Синайской горы на ваши заповеди! Моя программа куда изысканней. Смотри. Все это время я следил за самыми выигрышными тенденциями литературы, кино, телевидения, подпитывал и развивал их, чтобы они затягивали в свои сети как можно больше народу. Пришлось вложиться в развитие Интернета и смартфонов. А потом появились твиттер, тамблер, фейсбук – угадай, который из них целиком моя разработка?  
– Не уверен, что я все еще понимаю, о чем ты…  
– Людям стало легче находить те удобные болотца, которые затягивают их с головой. Они забывают еду, сон, работу, близких ради новой дозы воображаемого мира. Ты бы видел, какие это открывает восхитительные площадки для ссор, вражды, взаимной ненависти, всех видов извращений… И все это – на почве увлечения той или иной знаменитой персоной, или группой людей, или произведением. Вариантов множество, никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться.  
– Если мне не изменяет память, ты и сам не раз бывал увлечен той или иной персоной, группой людей или произведением, хм?  
– Что? Когда?  
– Из недавнего… дай-ка вспомнить… эта, Одри Хепберн! Когда мне надоедает Queen в Бентли, я напоминаю себе, что в шестидесятые мне приходилось каждую поездку слушать песни из «Моей прекрасной леди». В твоем исполнении! Кстати о Queen. И не вешай мне лапшу на уши о том, что это вынужденное сожительство…  
– Это совершенно не то же самое!   
– Тебе не нужно этого стыдиться, мальчик мой. Это же своего рода любовь, а любовь – это всегда хорошо…  
– Азирафель? Очнись, – Кроули пощелкал пальцами перед носом ангела. – Какая любовь? Я демон. Ты сам говорил, мне такое недоступно. Как и вообще все хорошее. Не смей умалять мое достижение.  
– А Бонд? – Азирафель будто не слышал того, что ему только что сказали. – Из-за него ты даже однажды заправил свой автомобиль. Это, между прочим, был хороший поступок. Значит, фанатство может толкать на хорошие поступки…  
– Заткнись! – вдруг резко выпалил Кроули и вскочил со стула.   
  
Азирафель бы, наверное, обиделся на такую грубость, но демон вдруг покачнулся, опрокинув стул, и чуть было не свалился сам. Одной рукой он вцепился в стойку, чтобы смягчить падение, а другой придержал очки, собравшиеся съехать на нос.   
  
– Да чтоб… – прошипел он.   
  
Азирафель ахнул и инстинктивно сделал шаг вперед.  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Да… – он перевел дыхание и выпрямился. – Не спал давно. Такое бывает, если ты годами строишь гениальный план по развращению душ в глобальном масштабе.  
– Ну, не обижайся, дорогой мой. Но серьезно, я готов поспорить на что угодно, что твой грандиозный план приносит больше добра, чем вреда.  
– На что угодно?   
– Абсолютно.  
– В таком случае, приходи ко мне завтра, я покажу тебе свой отчет начальству. Если ты до завтра раскопаешь больше положительных сторон, чем пунктов в моем отчете – я выполню любое твое требование. Если нет – ты выполнишь то, что потребую я, – и Кроули улыбнулся так, будто уже знал, чего потребовать от Азирафеля.  
– Идет, – уверенно кивнул ангел.   
  
Голос разума у него в голове кричал, что демон снова соблазнил его на какое-то безумие. Однако что-то подсказывало ему, что у него есть шансы на победу. То ли это была интуиция, то ли безграничная вера в пресловутую искру добра, засевшую в Кроули, как заноза.  
  
Они пожали друг другу руки, но Кроули тут же выдернул свою и уставился на часы.  
  
– Блин, я с тобой опоздаю!  
– Куда?  
– Не важно… – Кроули направился к двери, но Азирафель остановил его.  
– Погоди. Во сколько мне завтра приходить, чтобы застать тебя?  
  
Кроули замер на пороге и поскреб щетину, задумавшись.  
  
– Не знаю, когда захочешь. Я все равно точно буду дома. Чао, ангел!  
  
С этими словами Кроули выскочил из магазина, а Азирафель еще некоторое время не мог пошевелиться. Он внезапно понял, почему Кроули весь день казался ему каким-то странным.  
  
_Щетина?.._  
  


***

  
  
Он не должен чувствовать такой страсти к соревнованиям, правда, не должен. Это нехорошо. И тем не менее Азирафель был чрезвычайно доволен списком, который лежал у него во внутреннем кармане, свернутый в трубочку, когда он звонил в дверь Кроули.  
  
Из глубины квартиры доносился какой-то шум, но ангел быстро понял, что это всего лишь телевизор и волноваться не о чем.  
  
Когда на его звонок не отреагировали, он сам повернул ручку и открыл дверь.  
  
– Кроули? – Азирафель пошел на звук. Телевизоров у Кроули было два: один в спальне – чтобы совмещать приятное с приятным, и один в гостиной – на случай, если будут гости. Азирафель удивился, обнаружив, что включен именно гостевой телевизор.  
  
Кроули сидел перед ним на полу, обнимая диванную подушку и вытянув шею навстречу экрану.  
  
На экране бились на копьях и мечах какие-то люди. Над полем битвы летал дракон, на спине которого сидела светловолосая девушка с решительными бровями.  
  
– Привет? – удивленно сказал Азирафель, переводя взгляд с всадницы на демона.  
  
– Ага, – пробормотал Кроули, не отрываясь от экрана.  
  
Азирафель прошел в комнату, встав между Кроули и телевизором, и ахнул.  
  
Щетина на лице Кроули уже почти переросла в бороду. Волосы были растрепаны, а скрюченные пальцы впивались в подушку. Но ужасней всего выглядели глаза.   
  
Темные очки Кроули лежали рядом на полу. Азирафель догадался, что он снял их, чтобы четче видеть картинку на экране.  
  
Казалось, Кроули окончательно разучился моргать. Неподвижные желтые глаза с полопавшимися капиллярами и красными веками блестели нездоровым, лихорадочным блеском, а под ними залегли темные круги, мрачные, как ноябрьская ночь на болоте.  
  
– Кроули! Господи, что с тобой?! – Азирафель тут же метнулся к другу и присел на колени рядом с ним. Однако демон только скривился и зашипел.  
  
– Тшшш, ангел, полегче! Подожди пять минут, и я буду вессссь твой…  
  
Азирафель не понимал ничего. Может быть, Кроули под каким-то заклятием? Или просто поспорил сам с собой? С него, чудака, станется…  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Пять минут… – повторил демон, и острый подбородок чуть дернулся в сторону экрана.   
  
Азирафель проследил за его взглядом, и до него наконец-то дошло.  
  
Кроули просто смотрел телевизор! Азирафель вскипел. Вот опять, он волнуется за этого идиота, прости господи, а тот просто совершает очередную глупость – вот и вся трагедия.  
  
– Ну и что ты смотришь? – спросил он, скептически прищурившись на экран.  
– «Игру престолов»… Не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста…  
– Поче…  
  
Тут Азирафель заметил, что Кроули переводит дыхание после каждой фразы, а виски у него уже намокли от пота.  
  
– Ты что, держишь телевизор силой мысли? – понял он, и сам подтвердил свою догадку, подняв с пола неприкаянный провод.  
– Ага…  
– Зачем?  
– Отключили за неуплату. Лет пять назад…  
– Но… мы же часто смотрим кино у тебя?  
– Обычно мы смотрим один-два фильма, и меня хватает… Я досматриваю уже пятый сезон… В третий раз…  
– Боже! Дорогой мой, зачем?!  
– Это… Исследование… И ты только посмотри, как он сделан… Какая она… В общем, это произведение искусства, ангел, тебе бы следовало приобщиться.  
  
Азирафель несколько секунд смотрел в экран, который уже начинал слегка мигать оттого, что силы Кроули были на исходе.  
  
– И кто это небесное создание? – спросил Азирафель, кивнув на блондинку в белом платье, которая улетела на своем драконе в зеленые горы.  
– Сам ты небесное создание! Она мать драконов.  
– Ну, драконы в некотором роде тоже небесные создания.  
– Драконы – рептилии. По твоей логике, я тоже небесное создание.  
– Было бы глупо это отрицать, дорогой мой.  
  
Кроули что-то прошипел в ответ. К счастью, в этот момент на экране побежали титры, Кроули выдохнул и закрыл глаза, погасив телевизор. После этого он откинулся назад и с блаженной улыбкой растянулся на полу. Азирафель покачал головой, глядя на демона сверху вниз.   
  
– Ну и что все это означает?  
– Аа-аай, Азирафель, оставь свое рассудительное занудство для других, – Кроули продолжал улыбаться, по-прежнему не поднимая век. – Ну, да, я слегка увлекся, пока проводил свои исследования человеческого фанатизма. Но это очень приятное увлечение, должен сказать, я не удивлен, что человеческую расу оказалось так легко соблазнить этим всем, – он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону телевизора.  
  
Азирафель ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Ты сам подсел на сериал, да?   
– Что за чушь! – Кроули резко и неловко сел, чуть не завалившись на бок, и хмуро воззрился на Азирафеля. – Мне это нужно для дела…  
– Ладно-ладно, – Азирафель все еще продолжая посмеиваться, подал руку Кроули и помог ему подняться на ноги. – Давай-ка сядь, хорошо?  
  
Ему не терпелось выяснить, кто выиграет их пари, но спорить с Кроули в таком состоянии казалось немного жестоким. Конечно, втайне (даже от самого себя) Азирафель считал, что демон это заслужил, и его даже немного тянуло воспользоваться ситуацией. Но Азирафель тут же одернул себя и устыдился недостойных мыслей.   
        
Он посадил Кроули на диван и пошел на кухню за чаем. Чай он когда-то принес сюда сам, так же, как и чайник и пару кружек, потому что Кроули кухней пользовался крайне редко. Сегодня, однако, Азирафель с удивлением обнаружил на столе новую чашку – черную, с серебристым трехголовым дракончиком и надписью “Fire and Blood”. Азирафель закатил глаза и налил горе-фанату чай в этот мрачноватый сосуд.  
        
Когда он вернулся в комнату, фанат уже мирно посапывал на диване. Азирафелю было некуда спешить. Он отправился в спальню Кроули, нашел на полке аккуратно расставленные диски и включил телевизор там, чтобы не шуметь.   
        
Что ж, это в самом деле было занятно. Достаточно занятно, чтобы после каждой серии Азирафель решал не будить Кроули еще часок. Однако же это не мешало ему время от времени дотрагиваться до черной кружки с чаем, поддерживая в ней тепло. 


	2. Chapter 2

– Это породило целое потерянное поколение! Фанатизм подпитывает эскапизм, прокрастинацию, социофобию. Люди сбегают в выдуманные миры и ненавидят существующий. Кстати – вместе с его создателем.  
        
– А вот и не правда! Эскапизм питает фантазию, фантазия порождает смелые проекты по переустройству мира, медленно, но верно люди идут к построению утопии своей мечты во внешнем мире.  
        
– Молодые люди сидят в четырех стенах на диване, толстеют, глупеют, отчаиваются. Не умеют общаться с людьми, боятся выходить из дома, встречам с друзьями предпочитают просмотр очередного сериала.  
        
– Они узнают из сериалов новое, углубляют знания в заинтересовавших их областях, находят себе друзей, с которыми можно обсудить новые интересы, такое общение глубже, чем если бы они просто познакомились в метро, на работе или в клубе.   
        
– Вместо того чтобы любить своих близких, они влюбляются в несуществующих персонажей, у них появляются завышенные ожидания, которые реальность с ее неидеальными людьми не оправдывает. Фанатики погружаются в уныние, оскорбляют окружающих, находят миллионы комплексов у самих себя, отчаиваются когда-нибудь вообще встретить свою любовь. Кончают с собой от горя или губят своих партнеров, злясь на то, что не могут их полюбить.  
        
– Да нет же! Интернет пестрит историями о том, как люди находят свою любовь именно на почве общения о любимых книгах, фильмах, сериалах. Когда ты говоришь о любимом, ты говоришь вдохновенно, ты светишься изнутри, ты уверен в себе, и следовательно – привлекателен. А когда человеку интересно тебя слушать, он располагает тебя к себе. Это элементарная психология Кроули. А что до комплексов – комплексы не всегда ведут к кризису самоопределения и суицидальным мыслям. Очень часто они заставляют нас совершенствоваться. Особенно, когда у тебя есть кумир – образец для подражания, на который хочется равняться, ради которого хочется становиться лучше…  
        
Эта дуэль продолжалась уже минут пятнадцать, с тех пор, как Азирафель наконец заскучал и разбудил Кроули и они принялись сверять свои списки с исследованиями.  
        
– Сколько денег уходит на подпитывание человеческой зависимости от телевидения! Денег, которые могли бы идти на постройку новых школ, больниц, помощь старикам. И ведь часто это даже не качественные произведения, это шаблонное наскоро состряпанное барахло. Достаточно соблазнить парочку известных лиц большим гонораром, и пипл схавает!  
        
– Эти известные лица, получая большие гонорары, очень часто сами же отдают огромные суммы на помощь нуждающимся, и вдохновляют своих фанатов это делать. Конечно, не все люди одинаково достойные, не все фильмы одинаково художественные… Но в этом ведь суть непостижимости….  
        
– Еще раз сошлешься на божественные планы и будешь дисквалифицирован! Кстати о непостижимом! Есть же еще такая хрень, как фанфикшн! Это уже не я, это они придумали сами. Хотя кое-кого из них, я думаю,  _ты_  вдохновил. Помнишь тех ребят из магазина, которым ты посоветовал «поиграть в Гарри Поттера»? А ты знал, что существуют фанфики по Библии? Если Михаил или Гавриил тебя когда-нибудь сильно достанут, намекни им, пусть поищут себя на АО3. Только сам в это царство зла не ходи…  
        
– Но это же прекрасно! Это творчество, торжество фантазии – раз, и желание продлить жизнь чужим творениям – два. Инстинкт создателя, помноженный на инстинкт спасителя. Это почти божественно…  
        
– Гавриил бы с тобой не согласился…  
        
– Он во многом со мной не соглашается.  
        
– А как же вражда на почве разных интересов, взаимные оскорбления, море дерьма, которое люди ежедневно выливают друг на друга из-за несправедливого распределения премий, из-за места в эфире, да тупо из-за того, чей кумир круче? Уверен, я могу пройтись по пятому кругу ада и записать девяносто процентов тамошнего населения в свои заслуги.   
        
– В споре рождается истина. Иногда человеку нужно учиться защищать то, во что он верит. И лучше пусть он сделает это безопасным образом – письменно, в Интернете, чем подерется с кем-нибудь на улице…  
        
– …Или убьет какого-нибудь одиннадцатилетнего ребенка?  
        
Азирафель на несколько секунд умолк и закусил губу. Кроули стало стыдно: использовать этот прием было подло. Во-первых, первое правило идейного спора – не переходить на личности. А во-вторых, он хорошо знал, как Азирафель сам себя казнит за тот план убить Адама. Напоминать ему было жестоко и недостойно.  
        
– Именно… – пробормотал ангел, сделав над собой усилие.  
        
– Прости, я зря это… Не должен был. Мы уже говорили, ты знаешь, что с моей точки зрения, ты был прав, и…  
        
– Не надо, Кроули. Я прекрасно знаю, какой была твоя точка зрения. И прав ты: это было недостойное стремление, и я раскаиваюсь… – потом он вдруг взял себя в руки и снова просиял. – Но ведь это и доказывает то, что ты, как я и предполагал, не мог сотворить чего-то полностью плохого! Этот твой проект… все минусы там можно обернуть в плюсы. Я вчера всю ночь лазил по фанатским форумам…  
        
– По  _чему_  ты лазил?! На твоем-то компьютере?  
        
– Не спрашивай. Так вот… Знаешь, каких историй я начитался? О том, как люди благодаря увлечению находили мечту, работу, лучших друзей, спасались от депрессии, становились лучше, решали помогать людям… И многое из этого – благодаря твоим изобретениям. Знаешь, дорогой мой, очень похоже, что единственный, кому ты сумел навредить – это ты сам.  
        
Азирафель кивнул на молчащий телевизор.  
        
– Ну, спасибо! – проворчал Кроули.   
        
Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Азирафель ушел и оставил его в покое, наедине с драконами, недопитым чаем (а может быть, даже не открытым вином) и теперь уже разбитыми мечтами о возвращении былого положения.   
        
– Дорогой мой, ну, не обижайся, пожалуйста! Я же говорю это как комплимент…  
        
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я ненавижу подобные «комплименты»! Что со мной могут сделать за подобные «комплименты»… И вообще, знаешь что, все это чушь!  
        
– Что чушь?  
        
– Вот все, что ты здесь наговорил, эти радужные истории. Это все чисто теоретические фантазии. А на деле все, что может обернуться во зло, обязательно обернется во зло…  
        
– Хм! А я думал, ты оптимист.  
        
– А это и есть оптимизм! Оптимизм демона. Ты же не забыл еще, что я демон? И вообще, знаешь, в чем еще оптимизм? Мне ведь не обязательно предоставлять в аду конкретные цифры. Достаточно отчитаться по проекту в общих чертах. Это я и сделаю, ясно? Прямо сейчас. Вот так вот прямо сейчас пойду и представлю свою систему Вельзевулу. Спорим, ему понравится?  
        
– Не спорим. Ты мне еще за прошлое пари теперь должен.  
        
– А я еще не признал твою победу. Призн _а_ ю, если Вельзевул скажет, что мой план дерьмо, – с этими словами Кроули схватил со стола старомодно свернутый в трубочку лист бумаги со своим проектом и пошел чертить круг для портала. – Дверь сам закроешь? Увидимся в магазине, когда я придумаю, что потребовать от тебя в уплату долга.  
        
      

*

  
Азирафель вздохнул. С одной стороны, он был доволен победой и немножко злился на Кроули за то, что тот совершенно не умел проигрывать и портил ему все удовольствие. С другой стороны, он досадовал и на себя тоже за то, что так жестоко разгромил Кроули на его же территории, заставив разочароваться в собственном блестящем плане. Когда он взял со стола свой свиток и пошел к двери, без слова прощания от хозяина, он уже почти надеялся, что Вельзевул признает план Кроули действенным, и тот выиграет это чертово пари.  
        
      

***

  
        
Кроули давно не появлялся в аду. Изо всех сил оттягивал этот момент. Они его не звали, и он не торопился напоминать о себе. Поэтому теперь было особенно жутко наконец заявляться с докладом как ни в чем не бывало. Наверное, примерно так чувствуют себя трудоголики, впервые в жизни сходившие в двухнедельный отпуск и идущие на работу со страхом, что без них все изменилось до неузнаваемости.   
        
К счастью, у него было чем себя успокаивать. Во-первых, земное время в аду воспринималось иначе. Тридцать лет, как говорится, ничто по сравнению с вечностью. Во-вторых, он таки шел не с пустыми руками. Когда по мрачноватым коридорам прокатывался очередной крик боли и ужаса, Кроули сжимал в кармане спасительную трубочку доклада, как утопающий сжимает соломинку.   
        
 _Что если они только и ждут его возвращения?_  
        
 _Может быть, для них это игра? Может, Вельзевул поспорил с Асмодеем, когда именно Кроули заявится в ад, и тот, кто победит, получит право сделать с ним все, что пожелает? Это на них похоже…_  
        
Кроули стало худо. Это все ад. Он подпитывает страхи и сам питается ими. Кроули понимал механизм, но это не успокаивало.  
        
 _Еще не поздно сбежать._  
        
И что потом? Еще тридцать лет жить, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, от каждой заминки магнитофона? Нет уж. Его здесь когда-то ценили. И у него еще есть, что им предложить…  
        
Кто-то его заметил и узнал. По углам уже шептались. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до кабинета Вельзевула, в приемной уже набралась толпа желающих погреть уши.  
        
Кроули кивнул и улыбнулся им своей самой очаровательной и беззаботной улыбкой.   
        
– Салют! Давно не виделись.  
        
 _Вампиры, трупоеды. Слетелись, кровь почуяли._  
        
– У себя? – кивнул он на дверь.  
        
– Ожидает, – мрачно ответили ему.  
        
– Благодарю.  
        
Кроули постучался – скорее, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное, чем приличия ради – и вошел.  
        
Вельзевул сидел за письменным столом, заваленным бумагами, как директор какой-нибудь нотариальной конторы, которая вот-вот прогорит. Вот только сам он был раза в четыре больше стола, и бумажки дрожали от одного его дыхания.  
        
Кроули поздно заметил, что, похоже, и сам дрожит в такт бумажкам, и усилием воли успокоил свое предательское человеческое тело.   
        
Кстати о телах. Судя по размеру кабинета и стола, Вельзевул нечасто принимал истинное обличие. А судя по красным туфлям на высоком каблуке, валявшимся под стулом, в последнее время он предпочитал женские тела. Стало быть, перевоплотился только ради встречи с Кроули. Честь какая… Мог бы не трудиться, Кроули и без того испугался бы.  
        
– Кроооооуззззли, – протянул демон, поднявшись из-за стола и задев рогами потолок. – Вот так сюрприззз.  
        
– Э-э-э, здрасьте. Вы как-то вроде говорили, что хотели со мной что-то обсудить… милорд…   
        
– Ты припозззднился.  
        
– Нет, я… То есть да… У меня были дела, – пальцы, вспотевшие от страха и жара, сомкнулись вокруг спасительного свитка.   
        
– Дзззела? Какие дзззела?  
        
– Э-э-э, развращение душ, разумеется. Искушение людей. Ну, знаете, население ада. Кто-то же должен этим заниматься… раз мир не закончился.  
        
Последнюю часть фразы он явно сказал зря.   
        
Вельзевул зарычал и рванулся вперед, перевернув стол и прижав Кроули к двери. По ту сторону, в приемной кто-то испуганно пискнул: «Началось».  
        
– Мир не зззззакончился, потому что  _кто-то_  облажжжжался, провалив едзззинственную важжжжную миссию, которую ему доверили с самого Начала!  
        
– Эй! Это вообще не я виноват, – возмутился Кроули и сам удивился своей смелости. – Монашки перепутали детей, с них бы и ссспрашивали!  
        
– Не безззпокойся зззза других, Кроузли, беспокойся зззза себя.  
        
Князь ада оскалился и скрипнул кривыми зубами. Красные глаза хищно прищурились.  
        
– Уже! – крикнул Кроули и, пока Вельзевулу не пришло в голову что-нибудь непоправимое, выхватил их кармана бумажную трубочку, и загородился ей будто шпагой.  
        
– Что это?  
        
– Это я побесс-спокоился, – объяснил Кроули, переводя дыхание. – Вообще-то я беспокоился об этом все прошедшие годы, поэтому всё, абсолютно всё время посвящал работе. Вы меня знаете, я всегда был добросовестным служащим.   
        
– Когда-то. Ты нас раззззочаровал, Кроузззли.  
        
– Я вас очарую обратно. Я создал новый, абсолютно феноменальный план по добыче грешных дух, милорд. Это беспроигрышная лотерея. Каждое вложенное усилие окупается сполна. Вы только почитайте…  
        
Он подал свиток Вельзевулу, изо всех оставшихся сил заставляя пальцы не трястись.  
        
Вельзевул взял доклад двумя когтями, будто дохлую муху за заднюю лапку, и с презрением развернул.  
        
Кроули ни на секунду не отрывал взгляда от его лица. Он ждал чего угодно – удивления, непонимания, презрения, одобрения, да, черт возьми, даже восхищения – все-таки план был дьявольски хорош, несмотря на все спорные моменты…   
        
Чего он не ожидал, так это ярости.  
        
– Какого дззззьявола это ззззначит, Кроузззли?!   
        
– Это мой проект, милорд, – попытался донести Кроули, не понимая, что именно в проекте так разозлило демона. – Я понимаю, это долгая работа и не совсем привычные методы… Но я подумал… Мне показалось… Мы всегда делаем одно и то же: искушение праведников, соблазнение священников, мелкие грехи обывателей. В этом нет ни размаха, ни поэзии…  
        
– Ах, тебе поэээззззии ззззахотелось?.. – Вельзевул смотрел на него так, будто Кроули только что сознался в ужасном преступлении перед палачом, у которого в руках топор и право его использовать.  
        
– Ну, я подумал, почему бы не придумать что-то по-настоящему хорошее? И мне кажется, мне это удалось…  
        
– «Хорошее»? Тебе удалось что-то «хорошее»? Ты что, бредзззишь? Ты чертов демон, Кроузли!   
        
– Я знаю! Но и демонам не мешает иногда менять свои методы, знаете ли! – возмутился Кроули. – И вместо обычных мелких пакостей я придумал это. Вы прочитайте, я перечислил там все, что дает нам придуманный и развитый мной институт фанатства!  
        
Вельзевул снова уткнулся в список и стал читать. На этот раз – вслух.  
        
–  _«1. Люди преодолевают одиночество. 2. Находят любовь и близззких по духу людей. 3. Увлечение вызззывает вдохновение, как следствие – накопление соззззидательной энергии во вселенной. 4. Люди открывают в себе таланты, как следствие – расцвет творчества; рожжжждение новых произзззведений искусства. 5. Стремление людей к самосовершенствованию, к подражжжжанию образцам, как следствие – высоко ценится мудрость, добрые поступки, самопожжж…пожжж…жжжертвование..!»_  Будь ты проклят, Кроузззли! – Вельзевул сплюнул на пол, и слюна тут же прожгла отвратительную дыру в полу. Он одних этих слов, произнесенных в аду, в воздухе запахло электричеством, волосы на голове зашевелились и слегка потрескивали.  
        
Кроули не понимал, что происходит…  
        
– Ш… что… Как? Что это?..  
        
– Твой мерзззкий докладзззишко, что жжжже еще? Ах вооот как, ззззначит, – теперь, справившись с первоначальной яростью, Вельзевул уже не рычал. Он снова приблизился к Кроули вплотную и вкрадчиво жужжал у него над ухом, так, что одна из мух, вылетевшая из его спутанных лохм, теперь кружила в опасной близости от ушной раковины Кроули. – Так тебе надоели привычные методзззы, и ты ззззахотел совершить что-то хорошее? Тааак Кроузззли? Можжжет быть, тззебя научил твой зззакадычный приятель ангел?  
        
– О… Не-е-ет, – простонал Кроули. До него наконец-то дошло.   
        
Список Азирафеля!  
        
 _Но нет, это же невозможно… Как это могло случиться? Как он мог вместо своего плана взять в ад план Азирафеля?.._  
        
 _Если только…_  
        
Кроули не хотел об этом думать.  
        
 _Но… могло ли это быть правдой?_  
        
Нет!  
        
 _Мог ли Азирафель…?_  
        
Да нет же!  
        
 _…Специально..?_  
        
Глупости!  
        
 _…Кроули был взволнован и измотан бессонными ночами, спором с Азирафелем и паническими атаками перед визитом в ад… Ангелу было бы очень легко подменить свиток перед уходом…_  
        
Азирафель никогда бы так не поступил.  
        
 _Ой ли? Вот ты бы поступил, почему ты думаешь, что он…_  
        
Я тоже не… У нас Соглашение!  
        
 _Но если есть шанс уничтожить врага раз и навсегда?.._  
        
Кроули почувствовал, что сходит с ума.  
        
Это ад, это все ад, из-за него мысли путаются… Нужно скорее объяснить все Вельзевулу…  
        
Чертова (в буквальном смысле) муха влетела в ухо Кроули, и это вернуло его к действительности. Он вскрикнул и тряхнул головой. Насекомое выпало и на слегка помятых крыльях отлетело прочь.  
        
– В чем дело, Кроуззли? Можжжжет быть, ты пришел сюда сообщить, что сменил начальство? Можжжет, тебе нужжжны рекомендации, или вродззе того?  
        
– Нет! Это ошибка, милорд! – завопил Кроули как можно быстрее.  
        
Когти, потянувшиеся к его груди, замерли.  
        
– Ошибка? Это многое объясняет. Ты ведь не так глуп, чтобы показзззать мне доклад, предназззначенный другому начальству? Что? Должжжно быть, перепутал, а Кроуззли? Такое бывает, когда служжжишь двум господам…  
        
– Никому я не служу! То есть… кроме вас… то есть, кроме лорда Люцифера, никому… Это не мой доклад! В моем докладе написан нассстоящий план и – я готов поссставить на это свою жизнь – он действительно эффективный. А это другой план… Это план Азирафеля… – решился он наконец.  
        
– Агааа, ззззначит, все жжже ангел? И что жжже, ты снова будешь отговариваться тем, что он раззззрушил твои планы? После того, что вы вместе натворили с Апокалипсисом, мне ужже плохо в этом верится, зззнаешь ли.  
        
– Нет… То есть, да…  
        
Кроули лихорадочно соображал, и это становилось все труднее, учитывая, что у его лица носился уже целый рой мух, а одно плечо было по-прежнему пригвождено к двери могучей когтистой лапой.   
        
– Он узнал о моем плане, заметил, чем я занимаюсь. И стал убеждать меня, что мой план не сработает. На этом листе доказательства, которые он привел… Я случайно захватил его по ошибке вместо своего… Но это не правда! Все работает не так… Я докажу… Я принесу вам настоящий план…  
        
– Нееет, Кроузззли. Ты не просто принесешь мне план. Ты предоставишь мне доказззательства. Неопровержжжжимые доказательства того, что твой план работает. А иначе… Что ты там говорил, ты ставишь на это жизнь? Мне ведь будет очень легко зззззабрать свой выигрыш…  
        
Безо всякого предупреждения Вельзевул вдруг вонзил когти правой руки в грудь Кроули. Кроули охнул и почти удивленно уставился вниз на темные пятна, расплывающиеся по рубашке. Но рука Вельзевула не остановилась. Она погружалась все дальше и дальше в грудную клетку демона, разрывая плоть и раздвигая кости, пока не нащупала сердце.  
        
Грубые пальцы обхватили его, как пальцы мальчишки хватают спелое яблоко, безжалостно сдирая его с ветки.   
        
У Кроули потемнело в глазах от боли, рот приоткрылся, но оттуда не вырвалось даже стона, только короткий сдавленный хрип.  
        
Он приготовился потерять сознание. Но этого не случилось. Кроули понял, что левая рука Вельзевула, прижимающая его к двери, одновременно вливает в него силу, чтобы продлить мучения.   
        
– В следующий разззз, Кроузззли, я оставлю его себе, а зззаодно и твою меззззкую душонку тожжже, – процедил Вельзевул и, в последний раз сдавив сердце, вытащил руку.  
        
Рана мгновенно затянулась, но внутри грудь все еще пульсировала ледяным огнем, как девятый круг ада.   
        
Вельзевул отпустил его и стряхнул кровь с пальцев. От вида этих капель на грязном полу Кроули замутило. Он начал было сползать по стене, но хозяин кабинета явно считал, что часы приема окончены.  
        
– А теперь прочь! У тебя ровно сутки на то, чтобы найти доказзззательства, которые убедзззят комиссию.  
        
– К-комисссс-ссию? – просипел Кроули.   
        
– Именно. К сожжжжалению, после провала на испытательном сроке твою судьззззбу ужжже решать не только мне…  
        
Испытательный срок… комиссия… Кроули сейчас не понимал, стоит ли радоваться этому обстоятельству, или же оно наоборот делало его положение еще более безвыходным. Сейчас ему хотелось просто оказаться подальше отсюда. Хотя бы на время…  
        
Он вдохнул – настолько глубоко, насколько позволяла боль в груди, безуспешно попытался поправить костюм. Еще более безуспешно попробовал вернуть на лицо беззаботную улыбку, с которой совсем недавно явился в кабинет. И вышел.


	3. Chapter 3

Азирафель был расстроен. Мысли о дурацком пари и ссоре с Кроули не давали ему покоя. Книга, которую он пытался читать последние полчаса, совершенно не задерживалась в голове. С досады Азирафель бросил ее на стол, затем, спохватившись, поднял и рассеянно погладил переплет, будто ему могло быть больно от удара.  
        
Кроули обиделся на него, и Азирафелю было стыдно. Но с другой стороны, что за ребячество, ведь он не сделал ничего страшного, он просто выполнил условия пари… Всю ночь занимался исследованиями. Черт возьми, он лазил по  _фанатским форумам_! Кроули злится только потому, что проиграл. Такое случалось каждый раз, и Азирафелю хотелось волком выть от несправедливости происходящего. Разве он не прав? Что он сделал не так?  
        
Чтобы убедиться, он снова достал свиток со своим списком и развернул. Вот, двадцать с лишним подробно расписанных позиций…  _«Прокрастинация, социофобия, эскапизм, нереализованные ожидания, уныние, суициды…»_  
        
_Что?_  
        
Азирафель поправил очки на носу и трясущимися руками поднес список ближе к глазам.  
        
_Нет…_  
        
Нет-нет-нет! Как?! Как отчет Кроули мог попасть к нему? И значило ли это, что его отчет сейчас..?  
        
_О, нет!_  
        
Азирафель вскочил и схватился за голову.  
        
Что делать? Бежать к Кроули? Но какой в этом смысл? Демон наверняка уже давно отправился в ад. Заметил ли он, что взял не тот свиток? Если бы это было так, он, скорее всего, уже явился бы сюда, или хотя бы позвонил.   
  
А если нет?  
        
Азирафель глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться.  
        
Ничего страшного не случится. Кроули наверняка вовремя заметит ошибку. Да даже если он ушел в ад без письменного доклада, он наверняка сможет пересказать всю схему устно. Это ведь его проект, многолетний труд, его детище.  
        
Конечно, он еще сильнее разозлится на Азирафеля, но это не страшно, потому что заслуженно. Он попросит у Кроули прощения, и они вместе решат, как ангел сможет искупить свою вину. Наверняка Кроули как всегда придумает что-нибудь особенно мучительное, он в этом мастер… И все вернется в норму.  
        
Азирафель на самом деле не очень-то верил, что ад может быть жесток к своим собственным слугам. Наказания – для грешников, казни – для врагов, верно? А демонам, им положено быть плохими, так за что их наказывать?  
        
И все же он знал, что Кроули дико переживал из-за отчета. А значит, у него были на то причины. Конечно, Кроули не лишен тщеславия, и для него наказанием будет даже простое непризнание его заслуг. Он, скорее всего, преувеличивает...  
        
Но почему  _Азирафелю_  было так трудно признать его заслуги и успокоить друга перед отчетом у начальства? Зачем надо было встревать в этот дурацкий спор? Чтобы доказать, что в Кроули есть хорошее? Или просто чтобы позлить его? Раньше Азирафель был уверен в  _первом_. Теперь же, в приступе самобичевания, ругал себя за  _второе_.  
        
Они договорились, что Кроули придет в магазин сообщить об исходе спора. Значит, лучше сидеть на месте и ждать. Азирафель вздохнул и снова рухнул на стул, надеясь, что Кроули выйдет из ада победителем и примчится позлорадствовать.  
        
И ему в самом деле не пришлось долго ждать. Кроули явился через каких-нибудь минут пятнадцать. Вот только колокольчик не звякнул и дверь не отворилась.  
        
Вместо этого лампы вдруг заискрили и погасли, уютные персиковые занавески затрепетали на внезапном сквозняке. И на полу посреди магазина возник светящийся круг. Он мигнул и погас. Азирафель нахмурился. Порталы обычно так себя не ведут. Разве что тот, кто создает их, внезапно прекращает питать их силой, и связь рвется. Однако круг тут же появился снова, и на этот раз вырос до размеров нормального портала и в следующую секунду выплюнул на пол магазина Кроули.  
        
      

***

  
        
Кроули знал, что Азирафель всерьез не верит в то, что ад может наказывать своих собственных слуг.   
        
Возможно, потому что обычно, возвращаясь после «выговоров», Кроули нарезал пару кругов на Бентли вокруг Сохо, и только потом шёл в книжный магазин. Или пару сотен кругов. В зависимости от «выговора». Сейчас же на то, чтобы восстановить привычную иллюзию спокойствия, не было времени. Он открыл прямой портал в магазин. Рискованно, зато быстро.  
        
– Кроули! – воскликнул Азирафель, устремляясь к нему. Кроули приготовился к тому, что ангел сейчас наверняка пустится в занудные разглагольствования о том, что нельзя вот так вот врываться, что у него могли быть посетители (хотя, откуда им взяться?) и все такое… Но вместо этого… –  _Слава богу!_  
        
– А?  
        
– Я только что увидел список! Понятия не имею, как это произошло, но, кажется, мы их перепутали…  
        
– О, да! – у Кроули вырвался нервный смешок пополам с кашлем.  
        
– Дорогой мой, ты в порядке? – нахмурился Азирафель.  
        
– В полном, – ответил Кроули и понял, что все еще сидит на полу. Он заставил себя подняться и торопливо продолжил, чтобы Азирафель не начал задавать новые вопросы. – Слушай… Я поэтому и пришел. Этот список… Короче, из-за него я облажался, теперь меня ждет трибунал, и я кровь из носу должен предоставить им доказательства того, что мой план работает.  
        
– Что? Ты же говорил, что одного проекта будет достаточно…  
        
– Да.  _Моего_  проекта.   
        
– Постой... Скажи, что ты не представил им по ошибке мой проект?  
        
Кроули зажмурился и кивнул.  
        
– Ох, черт… То есть, Кроули, дорогой мой, мне так жаль… Они не… Ты не..? – он как-то странно прищурился на Кроули, а в следующую секунду в ужасе распахнул глаза. – О, господи, да ты ранен!  
        
– Что? Нет.  
        
Кроули бросил быстрый взгляд на свое отражение в стекле одного из шкафов. Вроде бы он был цел, даже потрудился убрать пятна крови с костюма перед тем, как шагнуть в портал. Пришлось, правда, вернуться для этого с полдороги…  
        
– Да нет же, я ясно чувствую – тебе больно… Это… где это… сердце! Что с ним… Как ты вообще… Кроули, если ты сейчас же его не починишь, через пару минут, твое тело умрет.  
        
– Что? Серьезно?  
        
Кроули в первый раз прислушался к своим ощущениям с тех пор, как вывалился из кабинета Вельзевула. Видимо, он неосознанно блокировал все сигналы тела чем-то вроде магической анестезии, чтобы не мешали соображать. Теперь же он осторожно приподнял блоки, и – боль хлынула ему в грудь расплавленным свинцом.  
        
– Эй-эй-эй, – Азирафель оказался рядом и подхватил его, когда он уже начал оседать на пол. – Давай-ка, присядь и сконцентрируйся на исцелении. Я бы сам это сделал, но ты знаешь, как туго мои силы на тебе работают…  
        
Продолжая что-то бормотать, он усадил Кроули на стул, а сам маячил рядом, ни на секунду не спуская с него испуганного взгляда.  
        
– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я могу чем-то?.. Ты справишься? Может, все-таки мне?..   
        
– Нет… я сам. Сейчас… – Кроули попытался сосредоточиться на ране, но точный источник боли почему-то все ускользал от него, не давая захватить и изгнать себя. Наверное, когти князя ада не только повредили человеческое тело, но и каким-то образом задели саму сущность Кроули. – Не могу найти, где…  
        
В глазах темнело. Кроули запаниковал.  
        
– Вот тут, – рука Азирафеля вдруг легла на грудь Кроули прямо в том самом месте, где было больнее всего. Вязкая тьма как будто слегка рассеялась, и Кроули, воспользовавшись моментом, направил силу к сердцу, восстанавливая ткани, изгоняя боль.  
        
– Фу-уух, – с облегчением выдохнул он, когда все закончилось, и удивленно посмотрел на Азирафеля. – Спасибо…  
        
Азирафель моментально отдернул руку и даже спрятал ее в карман.  
        
– Не за что. Хм.  
        
– Ты что, всегда чувствуешь, когда кому-то рядом больно? – Кроули удивленно уставился на ангела.   
        
– Нет, – смущенно ответил Азирафель, пряча глаза. – Только когда настроюсь.  
        
– М-мм. Типа как Кларк Кент с рентгеновским зрением что ли? Черт, теперь я чувствую себя голым…   
        
– Нет-нет, это не так работает… Я ничего такого... если что… - ангел отвел глаза и покраснел, как барышня.  
        
– Я понял, понял. Можешь перестать настраиваться...  
        
– Хорошо. Тебе лучше?  
        
– Ага.  
        
– Все-таки еще немножко знобит. Давай-ка я тебе чаю принесу.  
        
– Хватит настраиваться, я сказал!  
        
Азирафель поднял руки вверх, но все равно принес Кроули чай. И плед.  
        
– Это Вельзевул, – тихо сказал Кроули. – Он видел список. Подумал, что я переметнулся или вроде того.  
        
– Оу…  
        
– Ага.  
        
– Мой дорогой, мне так жаль… Ты же понимаешь, что я не специально? Что я ни в коем случае не хотел тебе помешать, и уж тем более – навредить? – Азирафель заглядывал ему в лицо глазами, полными искреннего сочувствия и раскаяния.  
        
Кроули вспомнил свои мысли в аду и, виновато посмотрев на него, кивнул.  
        
– Конечно. У нас же Соглашение.  
        
– Да, Соглашение… Но и без Соглашения…   
        
Азирафель замялся. Кроули догадался, что ангел вспомнил, как часто они намеренно рушили планы друг друга во времена до-Соглашения, и, должно быть, сейчас он запоздало ругает себя за все наказания, которые Кроули пришлось по его вине вытерпеть от начальства.  
        
– Эй, – Кроули улыбнулся и слегка пожал руку друга, благо его собственная рука, согретая горячей чашкой, наконец, перестала трястись. – Все нормально. То есть, все отстойно, конечно. Но я к тому, что ты не виноват. То есть, ты, конечно, виноват, о чем я? Но нет смысла на этом зацикливаться. Сейчас надо бы подумать о том, что мне делать дальше, хорошо?  
        
– Да. Да, конечно, – мигом ожил Азирафель. – Как ты сказал, чего они от тебя хотят?  
        
– Во-первых, мне нужен мой проект. Он у тебя?  
        
– Да-да, он здесь.  
        
Азирафель вскочил и, порывшись в бумагах на столе, выудил знакомый свиток.  
        
– Спасибо. Но этого будет мало. Я должен доказать, что это не просто слова. Как мне за один день низвергнуть в ад невинную душу, да еще не абы как, а в соответствии с моей программой? Которая, кстати, не какое-нибудь быстродействующее средство… Весь ее смак в том, что люди живут вроде бы нормальной жизнью, даже получают удовольствие, но все равно в итоге идут к нам.  
        
На лице Азирафеля отражалась внутренняя борьба между желанием помочь Кроули и отвращением перед тем, что он говорит и делает.  
        
– А какие средства у вас считаются «быстродействующими»?  
        
– М-м, подстрекание к убийству, распространение коррупции у политиков – всякое такое, что не только однозначно ведет человека в ад, но еще и сокращает его жизнь. Конечно, ничто не сравнится с самоубийством: хлоп – и одним ударом двух зайцев.  
        
– А ведь в твоем списке как раз были самоубийства…  
        
– Были. Но это тоже по щелчку не делается. Разве что я подкараулю кого-нибудь, кто решит покончить с собой из любви к Джареду Лето прямо сейчас.  
        
– К кому?  
        
– Не суть.   
        
– Можно поискать на форумах?..  
        
– Друг мой, что у тебя за история с этими форумами?  
        
– Нет никакой истории, – Азирафель смутился и надулся. – Я просто горд, что разобрался. В твоей этой… ну… во всей этой чепухе.   
        
– Это круто, – Кроули ухмыльнулся и хлопнул ангела по плечу. – Я потом тебе еще как-нибудь мемы покажу. И фанвидео. О-о-о!  
        
Азирафель хмуро посмотрел на него, и Кроули вернулся к реальности.  
        
– Ладно. Давай, посмотрим. Я мог бы залезть на эти твои форумы, и довести кого-нибудь, кто уже и так на грани… Дай-ка ссыль? – Кроули выудил из кармана телефон.  
        
– Что? Нет!  
        
– Ну, ангел, надо уже научиться пересылать ссылки, это просто: Ctrl–C, Ctrl–V…  
        
– Нет, Кроули, я не могу просто так взяться помогать тебе доводить кого-то до самоубийства!   
        
– Нет? О. Ну, да, само собой…   
        
А в самом деле, с чего он решил, что ангел пойдет против своей природы и вообще всего, во что верит? Только потому, что они с Кроули неплохо ладят? Потому что, в каком-то смысле, это его, Азирафеля, вина, что Кроули вляпался во все это дерьмо? Потому что от этого зависит, останется ли Кроули на земле или будет прикован в аду у позорного столба, где каждый проходящий мимо демон сможет испробовать на нем свою свежевыдуманную пытку?.. Не такие уж это серьезные причины, чтобы идти на преступление. Видимо…   
        
Кроули разочарованно опустил телефон и начал выпутываться из пледа.   
        
– Наверное, я лучше пойду. Список я у тебя забрал, да? Да. Ну и все. Дальше мои дела.  
        
– Постой, Кроули, ну… Ты чего? – Азирафель тут же подлетел и с огорченным видом и ловкостью натренировавшейся в этом деле бабушки завернул Кроули обратно в плед. – Я вовсе не имел в виду, что не хочу тебе помогать вообще. Я хотел сказать, что не могу делать ничего такого, что противоречит моей природе, понимаешь?  
        
– Как-то не очень...  
        
– Мы могли бы выдумать другой план. Какой-нибудь, где не придется никого убивать.  
        
Кроули посмотрел на него, надеясь, что его взгляд передает всю степень его отчаяния.  
        
– Если ад не удостоверится в том, что я ценный сотрудник, мне конец. Долгий и мучительный конец.  
        
– Но ты ведь ценный сотрудник.   
        
– Да.  
        
– Ты сам говорил, твой план работает…  
        
– Он начал работать уже двадцать лет назад…  
        
– Это довольно давно…  
        
– …И набирает обороты в геометрической прогрессии… Погоди-ка, погоди!  
        
Глаза Азирафеля загорелись. Одновременно с Кроули, он понял, о чем тот думал.  
        
– Тебе не нужно никого убивать  _сейчас_ …  
        
– Именно! Мне нужно спуститься в соответствующий круг ада и собрать урожай!  
        
Азирафель поморщился от этого выражения, и Кроули поправился:  
        
– Найти кого-нибудь, кто  _уже_  оказался там благодаря мне.  
        
– Ты сможешь это сделать?  
        
– О чем ты? Разумеется, смогу! У-у-уф, какое облегчение. Я думал, мне крышка. Спасибо, ангел.  
        
– Не за что, дорогой мой, – разулыбался Азирафель и похлопал Кроули по завернутой в плед руке. – Я рад хоть чуть-чуть загладить вину. Если я смогу еще чем-то помочь, обращайся. С чем угодно.  
        
Кроули кивнул и с решимостью висельника отправился открывать портал обратно.  
        
      

***

  
        
Он не мог вспомнить ни одной веской причины, по которой добровольно спустился сюда. Это было безумием. Ему следовало бы наоборот бежать как можно дальше от этого места, засесть в магазине Азирафеля, попросить защиты у Адама, да хоть обратиться к Гавриилу за политическим убежищем. Азирафель столько раз пытался убедить Кроули, что в нем есть эта чертова искра добра, пусть уже поубеждает кого-нибудь другого…  
        
Но все это чепуха, конечно. Кроули прекрасно знал, что, если ад захочет его достать, он его достанет отовсюду. Хватит бегать от проблемы, пора ее решить.  
        
Ему всегда нравился второй пояс седьмого круга. По крайней мере, его… кхе-кхе… флора. Он уверял себя (и других при случае), что это связано с его увлечением растениями: превращать грешников в деревья – никто еще не выдумал лучшего применения для человека! Конечно, здесь не мешало бы поработать хорошему садоводу. Его каждый раз тянуло прихватить в лес самоубийц поливальную машину и садовые ножницы…Он превратил бы это место во второй Эдем… Вряд ли бы его за это похвалили, конечно.   
  
Но ему нравилось здесь не только из-за людей-растений. У этих людей-растений были одни из самых красивых историй в аду. А уж что-что, а красоту Кроули умел ценить. Иногда в перерывах между налетами гарпий он приползал в лес самоубийц в своем змеином обличии под предлогом пыток, обвивался вокруг какого-нибудь наиболее байронически настроенного ствола, и просил его рассказать о своей жизни.   
        
Конечно, это было до того, как люди изобрели телевидение.  
        
Однако сейчас старая привычка и полезные связи были как нельзя кстати. Оказавшись в самой гуще искореженных черных стволов, он обратился, будто бы невзначай к одному из них:  
        
– Эй, Джинни? Ссссколько лет, сколько зим. Не подскажешь, где-то здесь девчонка была, которая убила ссссебя из-за кумира?   
        
Вирджиния заскрипела в замешательстве, и Кроули запаниковал, что просчитался. Если его сейчас поймают здесь… раньше, чем он найдет кого-нибудь подходящего… Он больше никогда не увидит Землю. Никогда не прокатится на Бентли. Никогда не глотнет вина прямо из горлышка. Не услышит Фредди Меркьюри. Не увидит бледного лондонского солнца. Уток в Сент-Джеймсе. Азирафеля… Ангел больше никогда не завернет его в плед и не предложит чаю… Никогда не положит свою мягкую ладошку ему на грудь… Кроули вспомнил, какое спокойствие и какой уют были в этой ладошке – как в мягкой постели перед рассветом…  
        
Рядом с ним что-то зловеще скрипнуло. Кроули вздрогнул. Контраст между воспоминанием и реальностью был таким острым, что пронзил всю сущность Кроули невыносимой тоской, как будто он уже потерял все эти прекрасные вещи. Его тронула уродливая черная ветка, имени ее владельца он не помнил.  
        
– Эййй, змеййй? Я спррросил: не о Хэйзел ли ты?  
        
– Хэйзел?   
        
– Ну да, новенькая, на западной окраине леса. Я слышал, как гарпии переговаривались, что она все время жалуется и ноет, что передумала кончать с собой. Дура…  
        
– Да! Благодарю, – Кроули еще не мог поверить своей удаче. Он нашел то, что искал, и как быстро… Впрочем, думал он, проползая между деревьями, может быть, везение здесь не при чем. Если его идея действительно работает, здесь наверняка десятки, а то и сотни таких хэйзел. Он, однако же, не решился спрашивать.  
        
– Что тебе от меня нужно? – спросило низкорослое скрюченное деревце, едва бы доставшее Кроули до колена, если бы он принял человеческую форму. Ее голос еще не совсем одеревенел, а под голыми ветвями можно было различить черты лица, когда-то бывшего девичьим.  
        
– Ты Хэйзел?   
        
Она удивленно раздвинула ветки, изучая его.  
        
– Мне кажется, тут никому нет дела до наших имен. Или пород…  
        
– Ты права, мне нет никакого дела до того, как тебя зовут. Меня интерессссует только твоя исссстория.  
        
– Моя история?  
        
– Да, – Кроули начинал терять терпение. – Это такой вид пытки для новичков. Вы должны расссссказать мне, как вы умерли.  
        
– А-а-а… – Хэйзел печально повесила ветки. – Знаешь Дункана Брамса?  
        
– Нет.  
        
– Музыкант такой. Певец…  
        
– Это ты из-за него вышла из окна?  
        
– Ага.  
        
– Ну и что он сделал? Женился на другой? Предал идеалы панк-рока и переметнулся на сторону попсы? Постарел?  
        
– Он погиб.  
        
– О…  
        
Кроули внезапно показалось, что, может быть, ему не так уж сильно повезло с Хэйзел.  
        
– Он был для меня всем, понимаешь? Мне было всего-то пятнадцать лет, у меня была отстойная жизнь: родители, которым было на меня плевать, школа, где у меня не получалось буквально ничего, ни друзей, ни парня, ни талантов. Потом в один прекрасный день я услышала его песни – и влюбилась. Он как будто пел про меня и для меня. Как будто понимал меня, как никто. С ним я перестала чувствовать себя одинокой. У меня даже появилась мечта – стать журналистом и когда-нибудь взять у него интервью, самое лучшее, самое глубокое. Чтобы раскрыть всему миру глаза на то, какое он сокровище. Я знала, чего хочу от жизни, со мной до этого не случалось ничего подобного. Это было прекрасно. Но однажды он исчез – так же внезапно, как и появился. Его просто сбила машина, можешь себе представить? Как? Почему мир устроен так, что великого человека может просто сбить какая-то тупая машина? Я не могла снова жить в мире без него…  
        
– Но… почему? Разве нельзя было влюбиться в другого музыканта? Получилось один раз, получится другой… Почему нельзя было исполнить свою мечту – стала бы писателем и написала о нем книгу. Зачем сразу кончать с собой? Это же глупо!  
        
– Я думала… что, может… встречу его в другой жизни…  
        
Ее голос звучал так печально и жалко, что Кроули даже не удержался и тронул тонкую веточку концом хвоста (что означало бы ободряющее похлопывание по плечу, будь они оба сейчас людьми).  
        
– Это так не работает… – вздохнул Кроули.  
        
– Спасибо, сама уже догадалась! – огрызнулась Хэйзел. – Думаешь, я не пожалела миллион раз об этом? Но я же не знала, как все устроено! Если бы знала, могла бы спокойно ждать, пока помру от старости, слушала бы Дункана, смотрела сериалы, писала книгу...   
        
– Для литератора ты поразительно невежественна…  
        
– Какая разница, мне все равно никогда им не стать. Я проведу вечность здесь, с гарпиями и такими же неудачниками, как и я. В форме дерева. Почему, кстати, деревья, ты можешь мне объяснить?  
        
– Нет времени. Поссслушай, Хэйзел. Меня зовут Кроули. И я пришел не пытать тебя. У меня к тебе деловое предложение. Мне нужно доказать своему боссссу, что человек может попасть сюда из-за фанатства. Ты ведь можешь сказать, что попала сюда из-за фанатства?  
        
– Наверное. А зачем?  
        
– Ну… эээ… это как бы была моя идея – развивать фанатизм, как способ губить души.  
        
– Это ты заставил меня покончить с собой?!  
        
– Нет! Не-не-не-не-не. Не приписывай мне лишних заслуг. Я всего-навсего проложил дорогу, а ехать по ней или нет – ваш личный выбор. Дорога, конечно, ровная, гладкая, и ведет она сюда, но есть же и другие…  
        
– Значит, дорога в твоей метафоре – это Дункан?  
        
– Типа того. Ну, или, скорее, youtube, на котором ты его увидела.   
        
Повисла короткая пауза, а потом Хэйзел сказала:  
  
– Вау. Спасибо тебе…  
        
– А? В смысле?  
        
– В прямом. Спасибо, что принес в мою жизнь радость.  
        
– Тшшшш!!! Не смей такое говорить! Ты, черт возьми, в аду из-за меня!   
        
– Ты же сам только что сказал, что это мое решение.  
        
– На которое тебя толкнули обстоятельства, созданные мной. Ты можешь сказать об этом Вельзевулу?  
        
– А что мне за это будет?  
        
– Женщина! Ты только что сказала, что обязана мне счастьем всей жизни! И что, маленькая услуга тебя так сильно затруднит?  
        
– Не затруднит, но, похоже, что ты вроде как в отчаянии. А я в отчаянном положении. Отчаявшиеся люди могут помочь друг другу. Мм? Я помогу тебе, если ты вытащишь меня отсюда.  
        
– Что?! Ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь вообще? Это ад. Отсюда нельзя никого вытащить.  
        
– Но ты же демон, нет? И ты меня сюда отправил – ты и вытащишь.  
        
– Я тебя не… – Кроули оборвал себя. Сейчас правда было не время для рассуждений о свободе воли и роли сверхъестественных сил в судье человека. Хэйзел была идеальным доказательством верности Кроули своей работе. К тому же, язык у нее был подвешен, она не побоится заговорить зубы самому Вельзевулу… Но как он выведет душу из ада? Такого никогда не случалось… Хотя… Может быть, просто никто из беглецов до сих пор не попадался? Эта мысль обнадеживала. Но даже если он каким-то образом выведет ее из седьмого круга, куда он ее денет? Неприкаянная душа на земле будет сразу бросаться в глаза, первый же рейд вернет ее в ад, и под пытками она непременно сдаст своего спасителя.   
        
– Я не могу. Даже если я тебя выведу, тебя сразу же поймают и вернут назад.  
        
– Но это лучше, чем даже не попытаться воспользоваться единственной возможностью.  
        
_Для кого лучше?_  – мысленно вздохнул Кроули. Может быть, еще не поздно поискать самоубийцу посговорчивей? Он огляделся – и вовремя: со стороны третьего пояса навстречу ему топало несколько демонов: очевидно, его засекли в аду и решили устроить ему аудиенцию с начальством безотлагательно.  
        
– Ладно, по рукам, – быстро кивнул Кроули и принял человеческое обличье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Устройство Ада по Данте просто гениально подходит как для сюжета, так и для сетки мотивов, хе-хе-хе ;)))


	4. Chapter 4

– И самое главное: я ведь даже не понимала, что меня все дальше и дальше затягивает этот омут. Что я зависима, что вся моя жизнь поставлена на одну карту, и когда эта карта была побита – от меня ничего не осталось. Я не замечала этого, потому что само оружие, которым Кроули меня сразил, дарило мне счастье…  
        
– Щщщаззззтье?! – прожужжал Вельзевул, и Кроули почувствовал, как его сердце дернулось к горлу и забилось там, как сумасшедший, долбящий в стену палаты, чтобы его выпустили. Будто оно все еще помнило предыдущую встречу с когтистым кулаком и старалось вырваться раньше, чем его настигнут… Кроули сглотнул и прокашлялся, но Вельзевул не дал ему вставить слова. – Дззземонам не положжжжено дарить щазззтье, они должны нагонять тоску, уныние, вселять гнев и ззззззависть.  
        
– Я, вероятно, неправильно выразилась, – спокойно продолжала Хэйзел. – Я хочу сказать: я не почувствовала нанесенного мне удара. А если человек не чувствует удара, он ведь не скроется, верно? Пока не будет слишком поздно. Так вот и Кроули – он как эти пауки, которые сначала впрыскивают яд, парализуя муху, а уже потом постепенно съедают ее. Есть же такие пауки, я ничего не путаю?  
        
Кроули боялся открыть рот, поэтому только промычал что-то невнятное в ответ, одновременно осознав, что не дышит уже минут двадцать. Хэйзел продолжала тараторить, а у Вельзевула был такой вид, будто ему уже хотелось выставить их за дверь и снять каблуки. Которых, разумеется, не было. Остальные демоны в комиссии тоже ерзали на стульях и нетерпеливо сопели. Наконец, князь встал, и комната сразу же показалась слишком тесной.  
        
– Довольно, – пророкотал он и повернулся к комиссии. – Настало время решить твою судззьбу. Итак, гозззпода. Кто зззза то, чтобы Кроуззли, Зззмий Эдема, Первый искуситель, был обвинен в иззззмене и приговорен к вечному наказзззанию, не подлежжжащему обжалованию?  
        
Договорив, Вельзевул поднял свою громадную ручищу с опущенным вниз большим пальцем, по образцу зрителей римских гладиаторских боев. Вслед за ним в воздух взметнулось еще полдюжины лап.   
        
Большинство.  
        
Сердце в горле Кроули остановилось.  
        
– Кто зза то, чтобы Кроузззли был помилован ззза усердную служжжбу идеалам Ада?  
        
Пара неуверенных рук опасливо поднялась и тут же стыдливо опустилась.   
  
А чего еще он ожидал? Эти сволочи никогда не вступятся за того, кто успешнее их. Однако, обводя взглядом комнату, он заметил, что одна рука все же задержалась в воздухе. И в пальцах этой руки был зажат телефон.  
        
– Прошу прощения, милорд, – подал голос обладатель телефона, и, когда все головы повернулись к нему, поднялся с места.  
        
Это был Нибрас, мелкий демон, ответственный за развлечения в аду. У них с Кроули были неплохие отношения, Нибрас часто обращался к нему с просьбами рассказать, что нового в смысле удовольствий придумали люди, чтобы потом использовать идеи для своих собственных,местных, проектов. Но Кроули не думал, что демон ради него подставит свою шею.   
        
– Милорд, – Нибрас подошел к Вельзевулу. – По долгу службы я транслировал слушание в прямом эфире. И кое-кто только что прислал для вас личное сообщение.   
        
Он многозначительно подал Вельзевулу телефон. Некоторое время демон хмуро пялился в экран, после чего скрипнул зубами и заговорил с еле сдерживаемой злобой начальника, которого только что унизили на глазах у подчиненных:  
        
– Что жжжж, Кроузли. Очевидно, ты неплохо продумал свой ззззамысел.Раззз его одобрили сверху. Я сам не ззторонник нововведений, и это всем изззвестно, – он повысил голос, очевидно, стараясь хоть как-то вернуть себе лицо. – Но комиззия есть комиззия. Твой испытательный срок окончен, – он подошел к столу и шлепнул печать на какую-то бумажку. – Будззьдобр, верни душу туда, гззевзззял, хорошо?  
        
– Д-да… Да, конечно, милорд. Б-б-благодарю…   
        
        
      

***

  
        
– Ты была великолепна! – выдохнул Кроули, когда они остались одни. Его все еще слегка потряхивало. –Знаешь, я, пожалуй, меняю свое мнение: из тебя бы получился журналист. В тебе есть эта, знаешь, наглость, напористость, умение врать и пролезать во все дырки…  
        
– Эй!  
        
– Это комплимент! Ты понравилась самому Люциферу, ты это понимаешь? А как ты спокойно говорила с Вельзевулом… поверить не могу…  
        
– Да, ладно, что там. Он как моя училка математики: большой, толстый, грудь вперед, руки в боки, и глаз не видно за очками… Только в его случае – за зрачками. Показывает всем, что самый крутой, а на самом деле пресмыкается перед Люцифером. И чего его бояться – он мне ничего уже сделать не сможет. Что он мне сделает? Я и так уже мертвая.  
        
– А, вот в чем дело. О-о, хорошо, что ты не знала, что он  _может_  тебе сделать, пока говорила с ним.  
        
– Теперь это уже не важно. Я свою часть сделки выполнила, теперь ты выполни свою.  
        
Кроули судорожно вздохнул и огляделся. Самое время сейчас было доказать, что он нормальный демон: оставить девчонку в седьмом круге, где ей и место, и вернуться домой на землю.  
        
И что он будет делать, когда вернется?  
        
Завалится спать, естественно, лет эдак на пять. Встанет как раз к тому времени, когда все его любимые сериалы доснимут, можно будет посмотреть запоем, а не цедить по серии в неделю. Ну ладно, а потом? Рано или поздно он заглянет в магазинчик Азирафеля, и можно не надеяться, что ангел забудет спросить его, чем закончилась та история с поиском самоубийцы… Не то чтобы Кроули был обязан перед ним отчитываться, но…   
        
– Я не могу провести тебя за собой, тебя заметят. Но мы можем попробовать… эээ… спрятать тебя…  
        
      

***

  
        
Азирафель не находил себе места.Последний раз он чувствовал такое отчаяние, когда остался без тела прямо перед начинающимся Апокалипсисом. Но тогда он хотя бы мог что-то предпринять, как-то действовать. Сейчас же он просто бестолково ходил взад-вперед по магазину.   
        
Ангел не знал, чего в его беспокойстве больше: чувства вины за то, что из-за него с Кроули случилась беда, или настоящей тревоги за друга. Он не знал, чего ему стоит стыдиться больше – первого или второго.  
        
 _Как он мог отправить_ _Кроули_ _в ад одного?_  
        
А что он должен был сделать? Отвести его за ручку? Кроули – демон, – попытался напомнить себе Азирафель, – он знает ад, как свои пять пальцев, он не пропадет. Помощь Азирафеля в этом случае была бы, скорее, медвежьей услугой.   
        
 _Да, но…_  
        
 _Кроули_ _только что чуть не убили там: даже если они не довершат начатое, возвращаться туда так сразу, должно быть, мучительно страшно…_  
        
Но демон сам говорил: дело надо сделать срочно. Чем дольше он тянет, тем больше шансов, что за ним придут.  
        
 _Они придумали хороший план,_ _Кроули_ _справится,_  – Азирафель продолжал убеждать себя, однако его уверенности снова хватило ненадолго.  
        
Он уже вытаскивал с полок книги о том, как открыть портал в ад, когда тот, наконец, засветился сам.  
        
– Кроули! Слава… не знаю, кого за это благодарить… У тебя получилось? Ты в порядке? – Азирафель бросился к нему навстречу, на ходу щупая ауру. Да, Кроули просил его не делать так, но ведь тогда это, можно сказать, спасло ему жизнь. Но кажется, на этот раз…   
        
 _Постойте-ка._  
        
Нет, он был не в порядке. Он был более чем не в порядке… Азирафель запаниковал.  
        
– Кроули… ты… Мертв внутри!  
        
– Ну, спасибо, ангел. Я всегда знал, что ты невысокого мнения о моих душевных качествах, но это уже, прямо скажем, немного бестактно…  
        
– Нет-нет, я не хотел сказать… Я высокого… То есть… Я в прямом смысле говорю: у тебя внутри смерть! Что они с тобой сделали?!  
        
Тысяча сценариев моментально пронеслась в голове Азирафеля. (Не стоило ему в ожидании демона гуглить упомянутые им «фанфики»…) Но Кроули совершенно спокойно похлопал его по плечу и усмехнулся.  
        
– Ах, это. Не беспокойся, ангел. Это всего лишь Хэйзел…  
        
– Что?.. Кто?..   
        
– Хэйзел. Она там временно, и она не причинит мне вреда… – Кроули дотащился до кресла перед прилавком и рухнул в него. – Хотя, должен признать, одержимость – весьма выматывающая штука…  
        
– В тебе сейчас находится вторая, чужая душа?  
        
– Ага.  
        
– Позволь уточнить:  _мертвая_  чужая душа?!  
        
– Угумс. Пришлось вытащить ее в обмен на показания в мою пользу.  
        
– Ты вытащил из ада мертвую душу в своем собственном теле?!!  
        
– Расслабься, все уже позади, нас никто не засек.  
        
– Расслабиться?! Мальчик мой, ты хоть понимаешь, как это опасно? Так, сиди здесь и не двигайся, я сейчас найду заклинание, чтобы вытащить ее из тебя…  
        
– Воу-воу, полегче, только не навреди ей…  
        
Азирафель с удивлением воззрился на Кроули. С каких это пор демон ставил чью-то безопасность превыше собственной? Так или иначе, сейчас на это не было времени. Ему не хотелось пугать Кроули, но длительная одержимость тела демона – или ангела – призраками могла губительно сказаться на истинной сущности…  
        
– Я постараюсь. Так, вот оно, – он раскрыл нужную книгу. – Если мы хотим удержать неприкаянную душу на земле, ей нужно временное тело, или хотя бы его подобие, иначе она просто останется бесплотной и невидимой.  
        
– Я вытащил ее из Леса Самоубийц, там она была растением. Можно переселить ее в какой-нибудь комнатный цветок. Где тот, что я прислал тебе на годовщину Соглашения?  
        
Азирафель смущенно потупился. Он очень надеялся, что Кроули никогда не вспомнит о цветке. Это был обычный фикус, неприхотливый, как утверждал демон. По его словам, он должен был принести в пыльный магазин Азирафеля хоть немного кислорода.   
        
Ангел честно пытался ухаживать за ним. Поставил его к свету, регулярно поливал, и даже время от времени стирал с листьев книжную пыль. Он совершенно не понимал, почему цветок стал постепенно чахнуть и загибаться. На прошлой неделе Азирафель с тяжелым сердцем перетащил его в комнату наверху, чтобы Кроули, если заглянет, не увидел, что он сотворил с его подарком.  
        
– Он… э-э… дорогой мой, ты только не расстраивайся… Я правда старался…  
        
– О, нет! Ты что, угробил мой цветок? Ангел, это фикус! Что такого сложного в том, чтобы держать дома фикус? Его ж даже поливать надо раз в три дня…  
        
– Раз в три дня?..   
        
– Ну, да. А ты..?  
        
Азирафель тяжело вздохнул и, виновато повесив голову, поплелся наверх на цветком.  
        
– Так я и думал: ты его залил… Бедняга, у него же корни гниют, того и гляди концы отбросит, – он с упреком перевел взгляд с фикуса на ангела. – Знаешь, в аду есть такая пытка: жертву накачивают водой, пока не лопнет живот, или пока не сгниют внутренности. Примерно то же самое ты и проделал,  _ангел_.  
        
Азирафель в ужасе уставился на него.  
        
– Что, не знаешь о такой? Я вот знаю, – горько усмехнулся Кроули. – Тот, кто ее придумал, вдохновился примером бабушек, насильно кормящих внучат супом.  
        
– Я хотел как лучше… – заоправдывался Азирафель. – Я очень боялся, что когда-нибудь зачитаюсь и забуду. Я переживал… Это же твой подарок…  
        
Он затих, понимая, что сказал что-то не совсем то, что хотел. Кроули удивленно посмотрел на него, но потом усталость, видимо, взяла верх над любопытством, и он махнул рукой, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
        
– А-ай, ладно. Ничего лучше у нас все равно нет. Пересаживай ее туда, а я заберу ее домой и попробую что-нибудь с этим сделать.  
        
Азирафель, вздохнув с облегчением, принялся за заклинание. Потребовалось несколько рядов рун, в спешке нацарапанных мелом прямо на столе, пара свечей и затейливый пассаж на енохианском, и, наконец, бледное, переливающееся перламутром облачко отделилось от Кроули и повисло в воздухе. Азирафелю показалось, что оно пару раз удивленно моргнуло и оглядело магазин, прежде чем, подчиняясь притяжению, устремиться к больному фикусу.   
        
В следующую секунду фикус открыл глаза и потянулся.  
        
Азирафель мог поклясться, что в движениях тонких веточек и увядших листьев была девическая грация.   
        
Он порадовался, что цветок не казался таким антропоморфным, когда медленно умирал у него на подоконнике. Угрызения совести и без того были невыносимы.  
        
– Ох! Как же хорошо! Спасибо, Кроули, это тело в тысячу раз лучше, чем предыдущее.  
        
– Комплимент сомнительный, – бросил Кроули. – Азирафель, это Хэйзел. Хэйзел, это Азирафель. Он поможет нам придумать, что с тобой делать дальше.  
        
– Привет, Азирафель, – Хэйзел помахала новооприобретенной зеленой ладошкой. – Ого, ничего себе имечко, язык же сломаешь… Нельзя как-то попроще – Аз, там, или Фель? Нет? Зира? Рафель?  
        
– Кроули! – зашипел Азирафель. – О чем ты думал? Ты не можешь просто так вытаскивать души из ада! Что нам с ней делать? От нее за версту несет смертью, если кто-то из моих или твоих людей окажется на земле, ее моментально засекут.  
        
– Значит, надо придумать, как скрыть ее от них. Ты же обещал помочь, – резонно и чуточку обиженно протянул Кроули, сползая по спинке кресла и пытаясь как можно сильнее вытянуть ноги и при этом не свалиться. Кажется, усталость и стресс последних двух дней окончательно его доконали. – В конце концов, если бы не ты, ее бы тут не было.  
        
– Нечего сваливать все на меня. Ее бы тут не было, если бы ты не пытался выслужиться перед своим начальством.  
        
– Если бы я не пытался выслужиться перед начальством, тут бы и  _меня_  не было.  
  
– В смысле? – Азирафель нахмурился.  
  
– Это правда, – кивнула Хэйзел. – Тот аццкий демон сказал, что Кроули был на испытательном сроке.   
  
– «Аццкий демон» – это Вельзевул, – Кроули передернуло.  
  
– Разве об испытательном сроке не принято предуведомлять?  
  
Кроули нервно хихикнул:  
  
– Не путай моё начальство со своим.  
  
–Ох, – Азирафель посмотрел на него и вдруг представил, что было бы, если бы исход слушания был иным. Чувство было такое, будто он, падая, раскрыл крылья лишь у самой земли. – Прости меня, дорогой мой. Конечно, я попробую помочь.  
  
Кроули приподнял тяжелые веки.  
  
– Сссспасибо… Будь другом, посссследи за ней пару часссов, мне надо посспать… Ты прав, таскать в себе мертвые души – не самая здоровая штука…  
  
– Э-э, ладно, – не слишком уверенно ответил Азирафель, и добавил. – Но если ты заснешь надолго, я тебя разбужу!  
  
– Обвззз… – пробормотал Кроули, но перед тем, как отплыть в мир сновидений, снова приоткрыл глаза, и Азирафель был готов поклясться, что видел, как в них промелькнул хитрый и самодовольный огонек.– Ссслушай… А ведь мы могли бы сделать ссс ней то, что упуссстили ссс Адамом?  
  
Азирафель поднял брови.  
  
– Воспитать ее, ангел! Вмессссте…  
  
Голова Кроули упала на грудь, и он засопел с блаженной улыбкой того, кого не утащат в ад в ближайшие несколько лет.   
  
– Что-о-о?! – восторженно прошептала Хэйзел. – Ну-ка, ну-ка? У вас двоих был ребёнок, воспитанием которого вы пренебрегли? Пфф, прям как мои предки. Ну что ж, у вас есть вторая попытка.  
  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – проворчал Азирафель.  
  
Хэйзел пожала ветками, переводя взгляд с Кроули на Азирафеля и обратно.  
  
Азирафель тоже посмотрел на Кроули. Тот уткнулся носом в спинку кресла, неловко подложив под голову руку. Длинные ноги почти полностью сползли на пол.   
  
Азирафель со вздохом поднялся и подошел к демону. Он даже знал, где находится тот старенький, но удобный диванчик, который он извлекал из воздуха каждый раз, когда Кроули вот так засыпал в магазине. Демон даже не проснулся, когда Азирафель бережно переложил его из кресла на диван и укрыл все тем же знакомым пледом, натянув его чуть ли не по самые ноздри.  
  
Хотя, может быть, и проснулся – с этими темными очками никогда точно не скажешь, а хитрая, но блаженная улыбочка была надежно спрятана под пледом…

  
  


Illustration by [CuriousLissa](http://curiouslissa.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

– А какой сейчас сезон «Престолов» идет? Четвертый?  
  
– Пфф! Шестой не хочешь?  
  
– Серьезно?! А-а-а! Кроули, миленький, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, мы же посмотрим четвертый и пятый сначала, а?  
  
– Не вопрос! Как раз успеем до воскресенья…   
  
– О-оо!  
  
– Тебе еще многое надо наверстать, подруга, – едва сдерживая удовольствие в голосе и светясь, как начищенный капот Бентли, предупредил Кроули.   
  
Он принес Хэйзел в свою квартиру. Они с ангелом договорились, что она поживет среди цветов Кроули, пока Азирафель будет искать способ отправить ее в рай. Это была безумная идея, от нее веяло американскими комедиями с сопливым сценарием, блондинками и хэппи-эндом. Но ничего другого им попросту не оставалось. Если только Хэйзел не хотела возвращаться назад в седьмой круг ада.  
  
– Почему я не могу просто остаться здесь? – ныла она после очередного восполненного сериального пробела. Они смотрели залпом все фильмы, вышедшие за последние годы, которые Кроули считал достойными хоть капельки его внимания.  
  
– Потому что рано или поздно кто-нибудь тебя найдет. И тогда полетят головы. У всех. Начиная с меня, – Кроули нахмурился. Ему было досадно, что Хэйзел снова подняла эту тему. Ему не хотелось обсуждать, что будет. Не хотелось думать о том, какой опасности они подвергают себя, скрывая неприкаянную душу. Не хотелось думать о том, что придется отправить ее непонятно куда…  
  
Кроули нравилось, что в кои-то веки есть с кем обсудить новую серию.  
  


Illustration by [CuriousLissa](http://curiouslissa.tumblr.com/)

***

  
– Это что еще за пятна на внутренней стороне листа?! Ссспатифилуссс, почему не блесссстим? Так, вы следующие на очередь в мусссоропровод, сслышали? – Кроули яростно выстрелил в очередной цветок из распылителя.  
        
– Не бойтесь, ребят, ничего он вам не сделает. Помните, что я говорила? – ухмыльнулась греющаяся на солнышке Хэйзел.  
        
– Что-о ты им говорила?! – Кроули наставил на нее дуло распылителя. В отличие от нормальных цветов, Хэйзел это орудие ненавидела.  
        
– Ничего особенного. Так, просто: что ты только прикидываешься козлом, чтобы напугать их, а на самом деле ты мягкий и пушистый. Что ты очень храбрый и рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы спасти меня, хотя любой нормальный демон – да и почти любой нормальный человек – мог бы тупо прокатить меня, я бы ничего не сделала… Они были тронуты…  
        
– Э-э… – Кроули был в ступоре. В самом деле, почему он не оставил эту наглую девицу в аду, где ей самое место? Как любой нормальный демон… Что же касается «храбрости» – пффф! Он спас ее, именно потому что до усрачки  _боялся_  остаться в аду…  
        
– А, еще я сказала, что тех, кто плохо цветет, ты не выкидываешь в мусоропровод, а относишь милейшей миссис Санни, этажом ниже.  
        
– Ты..! Да как ты… Откуда ты знаешь? – Кроули пришел в ярость.  
        
– Ха, так значит, правда? Это была версия Азирафеля, он поделился ей со мной, пока ты спал.   
        
– Чертов ангел! Стоп… а он откуда знает?  
        
– Ну, он не знал наверняка, просто догадывался. Но у него не было возможности проверить. А вот ты только что это подтвердил.  
        
Кроули зашипел так, будто у него болели зубы.  
        
– Как… Как ты ссссмеешшшь?! Ты не имела права! Всё! Больше никаких ссссериалов! Так меня подставить! Они же перестанут меня уважать. Мне придется их все снести к миссис Санни и начать по новой! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько я возился с этим собранием? Они были такими редкими, такими здоровыми, такими послушными…  
        
– Уооо, ребят, глядите, ну разве не милаха? Он вас так любит! Я же говорила…  
        
Она еще смеет над ним издеваться! Кроули поднял руку, прикидывая на ходу, какое из известных ему заклинаний молчания сработает на человеке без тела.  
        
– Подожди-подожди! Ну, ты чего? Я же хотела как лучше… Ты знаешь, как они прониклись моим рассказом? Некоторые даже жалеют, что были несправедливы к тебе, и хотят загладить свою вину…  
        
– Каким же это образом, интересно знать?  
        
– Н-нуу, теперь они знают, как ты радуешься, когда они здоровые и красивые, так что постараются расти и зеленеть получше…  
        
– Это не одолжение, а их прямая обязанность.  
        
– Диффенбахия и монстера из спальни обещали больше не отодвигать листья, когда в окно светит солнце и мешает тебе спать…  
        
– Они это нарочно делали?!.. Предатели…  
        
– Простите, ребя-ят! – крикнула Хэйзел в направлении спальни.  
        
– Какая черная неблагодарность: а я-то специально не закрывал шторы, чтобы с утра у них было побольше света… – ворчал Кроули.  
        
– Они уже извинились… Им очень стыдно, они говорят, что ты чудесный папашка.  
        
– Я им не папашка… И шторы я закрою сегодня… И Азирафелю еще влетит от меня…  
        
– Но хоть кино можно?  
        
– Кино можно.  
        
Не то чтобы Кроули сам мог отказать себе в просмотре.  
        
      

***

  
        
– Боже мой, какой убогий сериал! Почему мы вообще это смотрим?  
  
– Я хочу своими глазами увидеть, у кого терпение кончится раньше; у актёров или у зрителей.  
  
– У меня, – Хэйзел закатила глаза.  
  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь в моей работе, – Кроули сдвинул очки на лоб и многозначительно постучал карандашом по блокноту. – Я провожу научное исследование, чтобы усовершенствовать систему. Как думаешь, с кем из этих двоих Эмма должна остаться?   
  
–А у какого пейринга больше фанов?   
  
– Примерно поровну.  
  
– Она останется с тем, у которого больше фанов.  
  
– С капитаном, значит.  
  
– Ну и дура.  
  
– Но это хорошо: проигравшая сторона будет злиться, завидовать и впадать в уныние, а победившая – гордиться и злорадствовать.  
  
– Ну, в этом нет ничего нового, схема проста как дважды два.  
  
– Зато действенна. И как же повысить КПД этой штуки?  
  
– Понятия не имею.  
  
– А что если второй умрёт! – предложил Кроули.  
  
– Я расстроюсь. И ещё миллион нормальных зрителей.  
  
– Но не настолько, что покончат с собой?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Но разозлятся конкретно?  
  
– Ещё как.  
  
– Отлично. Мне надо позвонить…  
           

***

Азирафель захлопнул книгу и чихнул от пыли. Это невыносимо. Так, стоп. С каких это пор его начала раздражать книжная пыль? Что-то не так, это точно.   
        
Но с другой стороны – почему? Вот почему он, Азирафель, должен днями и ночами сидеть и выискивать нужные заклинания, пока Кроули там валяет дурака со своей новой зверюшкой?  
        
 _Потому что вы сами это выбрали,_  – шепнул откуда-то из глубины подсознания голос. –  _Вам это нравится. Разве ты хотел бы поменяться с ним местами? Отдать ему свои книги и взять на себя перманентную опеку над блудной душой, украденной из ада?_  
        
А почему бы и нет? – упрямо ответил голосу Азирафель. Мне не помешает отдых. В конце концов, бесплодные поиски ужасно выматывают. Да и Кроули наверняка не прочь немного отдохнуть от постоянной тревоги, что его раскроют, от удушающей ответственности и ледяной паники.   
        
 _Да ну тебя, ангел,_ – усмехнулся голос, и Азирафель с удивлением осознал, что голос поразительно напоминает самого Кроули. –  _Ты не выдержишь с ней и двух дней. О чем вы хоть будете говорить-то?_  
        
Наверняка у нас найдутся общие темы…  
        
 _Ну да, ну да… Одну я могу предположить, но на эту тему ты вечно стесняешься разговаривать…_  
        
Пока голос не ляпнул лишнего, Азирафель вскочил со стула и поспешил в подсобку, где схватился за телефон. Ему нужен был свежий воздух. И реальные собеседники.  
          

***

Парк Сент-Джеймс уже потихоньку начинал облетать. Стояло то время осени, когда стволы деревьев чернеют, а листья наоборот становятся светлее, ярче – и будто бы тоньше. Кажется, что сам воздух вокруг них протерли незримой тряпочкой, как протирают окна во время генеральной уборки…  
        
Но сегодня неожиданно выдался теплый день. И нет, это было никак не связано с тем, что Азирафелю удалось выманить Кроули на прогулку. Он не пользовался служебным положением в личных интересах, вот еще. Ну, ладно, может быть совсем чуть-чуть: ему вовсе не улыбалось, чтобы его холоднокровный спутник начал впадать в зимнюю спячку прямо на ходу… К тому же Азирафелю и самому иногда не мешало вспоминать, каковы на самом деле непосредственные обязанности ангела его чина. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться – умение держать меч, искусство управления погодой…  
        
Кроули явился на встречу с небольшой сумкой в руке. Это было странно – демон не очень-то любил, когда заняты руки: удирать в случае чего сложнее.  
        
– Привет, ангел.  
        
– Здравствуй, дорогой. Что это у тебя? – Азирафель вытянул шею и заглянул в приоткрытую сумку. – Что-о-о?!!  
        
– Тихо ты, не дергайся. Она не кусается.  
        
– Кроули, это безответственно! Мы же договорились, что Хэйзел не покидает твоей квартиры, где есть возможность скрыть ее заклинаниями.  
        
– Я наложил все те же заклинания на сумку.  
        
– Не все: там были еще и мои, снаружи дома…  
        
– Ты наложил заклинания на мой дом?!  
        
– Я волновался…  
        
– Зачаровал бы сразу весь город, чего уж – гуляли бы зато, где хотели.  
        
– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь! – Хэйзел подала голос из сумки, и они тут же в один голос зашипели на нее.  
        
– Ну, ладно тебе, ангел, – продолжил Кроули, когда они убедились, что никто не слышал, как разговаривает фикус. – Ей надоело сидеть в четырех стенах, я хотел, чтобы она проветрилась. Не переживай, если кто-то Снизу почует неладное и явится сюда, я просто выброшу ее в пруд.  
        
– Хэээй! – пискнул говорящий фикус.  
        
– Это возмутительно, Кроули. Нельзя так говорить о ребенке. Если тебе так хочется от нее избавиться, я лишаю тебя родительских прав, ясно?  
        
– Что?!  
        
– Я забираю Хэйзел к себе.  
        
– Но я же первый лишил тебя родительских прав на мой фикус!  
        
– Я пересажу ее в другой.  
        
– Я не хочу в другой! Я привыкла к этому.  
        
– У тебя нет права голоса.  
        
– Ладно-ладно, забирай! Только не пересаживай ее в другой. Она привыкла.   
  
Азирафель не мог не признать, что такая жертвенность со стороны демона - это довольно трогательно. Он смягчился и решил объяснить.  
        
– На самом деле, я и так хотел попросить перевезти ее в магазин. Мне скоро понадобится испробовать на ней кое-какие заклинания, которые я создал, чтобы подготовить ее к раю.  
        
Кроули вздохнул. Азирафелю стало стыдно, как будто он отнял у ребенка любимую игрушку.   
        
– Ты всегда можешь заходить ко мне, – предложил он смущенно.  
        
– Правда? – немного воспрял Кроули. – Даже когда ты читаешь?  
        
Азирафель удивился. Разве он когда-то давал Кроули повод сомневаться, что он предпочитает его компанию компании книги? Хм. Если быть честным… Но Азирафелю не хотелось быть честным прямо сейчас.   
        
– Разумеется, дорогой мой.  
        
      

***

    К тому моменту, когда Азирафель оказался в магазине наедине с Хэйзел, идея забрать девочку к себе давно перестала казаться ему такой уж логичной. Может быть, Кроули и безответственное существо, но он, по крайней мере, знал, о чем с ней разговаривать. Азирафель же за всю дорогу не сказал Хэйзел ни слова.   
        
– Э-э… Ну, вот мы и дома, – промямлил ангел, ставя горшок на стол не слишком далеко от окна. – Сейчас я наложу еще парочку заклинаний, и ты будешь здесь в абсолютной безопасности…  
        
Пока Азирафель возился с рунами, у него была хоть какая-то причина молчать, но чем дальше, тем тоскливее это все становилось. Наконец, Хэйзел не выдержала первая:  
        
– Признай, ты просто не можешь понять, почему Кроули так нравится мое общество, и хочешь сам проверить, так ли я хороша?  
        
– Что? Нет. Это не то, что ты думаешь…  
  
– Посмотри мне в глаза, и честно скажи, что не завидовал ему.  
  
Ее самодовольная манера злила Азирафеля, а он не любил злиться, и ему досадно было, что какая-то девчонка подозревала его в том, что даже отдаленно не было правдой. Он отряхнул руки от мела, сдерживаясь изо всех сил.  
  
– Ну же, скажи? – подначивала его Хэйзел. – Я же вижу, что завидовал!   
  
– Я не завидовал… – раздраженно выпалил Азирафель, и, прежде чем успел остановить себя, добавил. –  _Ему_.  
  
Повисла короткая пауза.   
  
– Погоди… – пробормотала Хэйзел. Азирафелю казалось, он слышит, как процесс фотосинтеза в ее голове временно сменился мыслительным процессом. Наконец, она выдохнула. – Ты что, ревнуешь  _меня_  к  _Кроули_?!  
  
Азирафель нахмурился, и, чтобы скрыть недовольство от того, насколько он жалок, начал собирать в стопки книги на столе.  
  
– Я, конечно, понимаю, что я не самый интересный собеседник, но с тех пор как появилась ты, он совсем перестал ко мне заходить.  
  
– Ты мог бы заходить  _к нему_.  
  
– Зачем? Чтобы сидеть в углу, пока вы смотрите сериал, в котором я ни черта не понимаю, потому что это уже черт-те какой сезон?  
  
– Для ангела ты многовато ругаешься… Если ты так хочешь проводить время с Кроули, почему не попробуешь интересоваться тем, что интересует его?  
  
– Я не хочу проводить… – начал было снова уходить в отрицание Азирафель, но понял, что для этого уже немного поздновато. Он с досадой выдохнул. – Потому что его интересуют сериалы, и актеры, и рейтинги, и спецэффекты. Костюмы, машины, планшеты, смартфоны, и прочие новые гаджеты. Я просто не успеваю за всем этим, Хэйзел. И он ведь тоже не пробует затормозить на пару часов и поинтересоваться тем, что занимает меня. Но у нас все равно есть то, что нас объединяет. Мы пережили вместе такое… Никто не понимает Землю лучше нас. Никто лучше нас не понимает друг друга.  
  
– Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.  
  
Азирафель удивился, увидев, что Хэйзел улыбается.   
  
– В смысле?  
  
– Пока вы это понимаете, никуда вы друг от друга не денетесь. Спорим, ты еще будешь насильно выталкивать его из магазина через пару недель?  
  


***

– Дорогой мой, ты еще долго будешь с ним возиться? Три часа ночи…  
  
Кроули выглянул из-за гигантского экрана телевизора, который он вот уже полдня пытался установить в комнате над магазином Азирафеля. Почему он делал это вручную –даже самому богу наверняка было неизвестно.  
  
– А? А что? Ты же все равно вроде не спишь?  
  
– Нет, просто…  
  
– А-а, ясно. Так и скажи: «Кроули, мне надо почитать до ужаса старый манускрипт, а из-за твоего шума я не слышу собственных мыслей». Я вообще-то ради тебя стараюсь, ангел. Чтобы вам с Хэйзел было чем заняться. И чтобы мне было чем заняться, когда я к вам прихожу.  
  
– Нет, вообще-то я хотел сказать, что мы хотели выпить вина и посмотреть что-нибудь, и уже устали тебя ждать…   
  
– Э-ээ, – Кроули завис. – А Хэйзел что, тоже пьет?  
  
Азирафель немного смущенно отвел глаза.  
  
– Да, оказалось, ее душа способна частично чувствовать то, что чувствовало бы ее растительное тело, если бы было человеческим.  
  
– Скажи нормальным языком, а?  
  
– Ее можно поливать вином, и от этого ей весело.  
  
Кроули покачал головой, укоризненно глядя на него.  
  
– Ты учишь нашу девочку плохому, ангел. Я думал, тебе полагается готовить ее к раю, а не наоборот.  
  
– Я готовлю! Мы уже добились больших успехов. Не знаю, что на это влияет – заклинания или мое благотворное присутствие, но в ней все меньше чувствуется присутствие ада… И кстати, зря ты сказал, что нам не о чем поговорить. Мы уже нашли общую тему…  
  


***

– Кстати, он так же ревнует тебя к книгам, как ты его – ко мне, сериалам и Бентли.  
  
– Что?!  
  
– Ну да, а ты думал. А еще он даже решил провести эксперимент, насколько должна устареть книга, чтобы ты её заметил. Он даже сам написал что-то, для чистоты эксперимента.  
  
– Кроули написал книгу?!  
  
– Ну, не то чтобы написал, скорее, подал кое-кому идею. Я не скажу тебе, о чем она, иначе испорчу ему научные выводы.  
  


***

– А ведь он правда стал заходить чаще. Все-таки я хорошо сделал, что отобрал тебя у него. Мы, кажется, никогда раньше так плотно не общались.  
  
– Он тебе еще не надоел? – усмехнулась Хэйзел. – Я пока надеюсь выиграть пари.  
  
Азирафель покачал головой, устало и блаженно улыбнувшись. Сегодня они целый день украшали его магазин к празднику. Когда они зажгут все эти огоньки на окнах и свечки на елке, здесь будет как в сказке.  
  
– Я до сих пор ума не приложу, почему ему так нравится проводить время здесь, но пусть заходит, когда вздумается. С ним как-то веселее, правда? Суматошнее, но веселее.  
  
– Да уж точно веселее, чем с тобой. Только и умеешь, что пыхтеть над книжками и разводить сладко-сопливую философию.  
  
– Эй, а кто научил тебя пить?  
  
– Пить я и до тебя умела. Только не корнями…  
  
– А Моцарт? Я видел, как ты плакала, когда мы слушали Requiem.  
  
– Азирафель, любой человек заплачет, слушая Requiem. Особенно, если этот человек уже мертв.  
  
– Гм… А… – он хотел было что-то еще сказать, но Хэйзел перебила его.  
  
– Наверняка он приходит сюда только потому, что тут теплее.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Кроули. У него в квартире адский холод. Даже осенью был, а сейчас, небось, и подавно. Ему это очень не нравится, но такая уж у нее планировка что ли, что все продувается – огромные комнаты, окна не двойные, отопления нет. Неуютно, короче. А он же холоднокровный, змей же. Он становился дико раздражительным, когда было холодно. Поэтому я даже отчасти порадовалась, что ты меня забрал тогда. Сил не было уже слушать, как он через телевизор ворчит на Моффата за очередной бред в сценарии.  
  
– Кого?  
  
– Не суть. А, еще он от холода становится сонным. Только это не настоящий сон, а гибернация, спячка такая у животных. И трясется во сне. А потом просыпается от холода еще более злой, и допрашивает тебя, что было в тех сериях, которые он пропустил.  
  
– Ого… – Азирафель прикрыл рот ладонью. – Почему ты раньше не говорила?   
  
– Думала, ты в курсе.  
  
– Я… почти не бываю там, – признался Азирафель.  
  
Чтобы как-то вытеснить растущее чувство вины, он попытался замаскировать его возмущением.  
  
– Но как это типично для Кроули, а? Мучиться, вместо того, чтобы решить проблему. Почему не подключить нормальное отопление? Можно подумать, он за что-то себя наказывает. Вот, к примеру, когда мы встречаемся в парке зимой. Я же вижу, что он мерзнет. И я тысячу раз дарил ему шарфы. Один раз – даже свитер. Хоть бы раз он их надел! Нет же. Недостаточно стильно для него, видите ли, – ангел надулся, и добавил после паузы. – Понятия не имею, что в этом году ему дарить…  
  
– Он не носит их не потому что они убогие, – качнула ветками Хэйзел. – Ну, то есть, может, из-за этого тоже, но не только. Просто от них все равно нет толка. Это его змеиная природа такая: он получает тепло только из окружающей среды – по идее, он не может нагреть одежду своим телом, а значит, нет тепла, которое одежда бы удерживала. Тупая физика.   
  
– Оу… – пробормотал Азирафель ошеломленно. Кажется, он уже когда-то слышал все это и не раз, но за шесть тысяч лет легко что-то подобное забыть о человеке, особенно, когда видишься с ним раз в двадцать лет. – Кажется, я знаю, что подарю ему. 


	6. Chapter 6

– Что это? – Кроули с подозрением разворачивал объемный мягкий сверток.  _Слишком_ объемный для шарфа и даже для свитера. Из мягкой черно-зеленой ткани, будто змея из шляпы фокусника, выпал провод. – Это что..?  
  
– Электрическое одеяло, – осторожно закончил Азирафель.  
  
–Ха! Да ведь это то, что надо, – встряла Хэйзел. – Я даже не понимаю, как получилось, что у тебя до сих пор такого не было? Мне казалось, ты типа любитель всяких современных штук.  
  
– Видишь ли, девочка моя. Кроули считает, что это недостаточно  _круто_  для него, что это больше… как бы это сказать… в  _моем_  стиле… Он бы постеснялся заказать в магазине  _грелку_  – так он и выразился, – пояснил Азирафель, не отрывая взгляда от Кроули. На лице ангела застыла нервная улыбка, которая еще не поняла, имеет ли она право превратиться в счастливую. – Но я слышал, у тебя дома нежарко… И воспользовался тем, что мне с моим «стилем» такое покупать не зазорно. Я пытался выбрать самый  _к-крутой_  цвет, какой был… Он похож на тебя, когда ты… ну, на твою змеиную… Но если ты… Если все-таки не… Я могу…  
  
Кроули широко улыбнулся:  
  
– Ох! Ангел… Я не знаю, что сказать. Ты превзошел сам себя по части спасения меня от простуды…  
  
Он прижал одеяло к груди, но видя, как просиял ангел, понял:  _к черту!_   _Он может с таким_ _же успехом обнять и самого_ _Азирафеля_ _. Это ведь не будет неловко_ _, нет_ _?_  
  
Кроули встал и, по-прежнему держа в руках одеяло, подошел к дивану, где сидел Азирафель.  
  
Это было  _очень_  неловко.   
  
Азирафель не понял, чего от него хотят. Улыбка сползла с его лица, и он даже слегка отпрянул, когда Кроули потянулся нему. Кроули в панике уже соображал, как бы притвориться, что он собирался сделать что-нибудь совсем другое – отряхнуть крошки печенья с дивана или показать, как работает одеяло… Но тут Азирафель, наконец, разобрался в происходящем. Непонимание сменилось удивлением, потом какой-то детской радостью – когда он догнал уже отступающего Кроули... Как раз в этот момент, Кроули, наконец, придумал, чем заменить объятия, и неловко сунул навстречу Азирафелю руку.  
  
Он тут же пожалел, увидев, что Азирафель все-таки был не против обнять его, но менять тактику второй раз было уже вовсе нелепо. Поэтому он просто сделал вид, что не замечает раскрытых рук ангела.  
  
Азирафель слегка смутился, но все же пожал ладонь Кроули - так необычно: взяв ее одной рукой и накрыв сверху другой. Наверняка, он просто тоже пытался таким образом скрыть свой неуместный порыв, но Кроули показалось, будто обняв его вечно холодные пальцы, ангел тем самым обнял его всего... Вся эта игра в дочки-матери явно как-то плохо влияла на Кроули.  
  
Наконец уровень неловкости в комнате достиг критического, и Хэйзел, видимо, решив, что хватит их мучить, нарушила молчание:  
  
– Эй? Потом уединитесь. А мне подарок будет?  
  
Они одновременно отдернули руки, и Азирафель, поспешив к столу, суетливо начал копаться в бумажках.  
  
– Да! Конечно. То есть… не совсем. Я… Видишь ли, я не знал, что может потребоваться тебе в твоем новом месте жительства, но зато… я наконец-то нашел транспорт, который тебя туда доставит.  
  
– Что?  
  
Кроули, которому все еще было сложновато соображать из-за переизбытка ангельского тепла в организме, тряхнул головой и посмотрел на Хэйзел. Она не выглядела счастливой. Она казалась… потрясенной? Расстроенной? Испуганной? Вот если все это собрать вместе. Такой казалась Хэйзел.  
  
Кроули перевел взгляд на Азирафеля. Тот будто бы тоже растерял часть своего праздничного настроя. Он сжимал в руках пузырек со светящейся голубоватой жидкостью.  
  
– Что это? – хрипло спросил Кроули.  
  
– Очистительное зелье. Что-то вроде крещения для уже мертвых. За исключением того, что с души стираются все поступки – хорошие и плохие, которые были совершены  _до_  смерти. То, что было  _после_  – остается с тобой.   
  
– Но… Разве это сработает? В смысле… Даже без самоубийства… Я ведь ничего не сделала после смерти, чтобы заслужить рай. Ты бы хоть предупредил меня что ли?  
  
– Если бы я тебя предупредил, я лишил бы тебя шанса на свободу воли. А люди, у которых нет свободы воли, не могут сами выбрать быть ли им хорошими или плохими. Хороший человек – это тот, кто делает других счастливыми. А ты… – он помедлил, но потом все же решился. – Ты определенно делала нас с Кроули счастливыми все это время, – Азирафель поставил зелье на столик перед горшком. – Как только будешь готова.  
  
– Спасибо, Азирафель, – тихо сказала Хэйзел.   
  
В комнате стало грустно.   
  
– Эй, – подал голос Кроули. – У меня тоже есть подарки. Они, конечно, не такие дорогие и продуманные, как у Азирафеля, но… Зато я, в отличие от него, знаю, что может понадобиться ребенку в раю.  
  
Кроули полез в карман пиджака и достал элегантную черную коробочку, которую положил рядом с пузырьком Азирафеля.  
  
– Издеваешься? – прищурилась Хэйзел. – У меня все еще нет рук!  
  
– В раю будут, – вставил Азирафель. Кажется, он переживал и из-за своего второго подарка тоже.  
  
– И они тебе понадобятся, – Кроули торжественно открыл коробочку, и почувствовал, как Азирафель дышит у него над ухом, заглядывая через плечо.  
  
– Кроули! Так делать нельзя!  
  
Кроули закатил глаза.  
  
– Ну да, ну да. Так и думал, что ты это скажешь. Зануда. Если бы мы делали только то, что можно делать, мы вообще не вытащили бы Хэйзел из ада.   
  
– Резонно… Но…  
  
– Хэйзел, это, – Кроули выдержал торжественную паузу, предъявляя ей плоское и будто бы сотканное из сероватого тумана устройство. – Эфемерный мобильный телефон. Видишь ли, обычные не всегда подходят, когда у тебя нет временной смертной оболочки, а такое сплошь и рядом случается с нашим братом. Я сам ввел их в обиход Внизу, а через пару недель Наверху сперли мою идею! – он укоризненно покосился на Азирафеля, но тот только удивленно пожал плечами. – Впрочем, я не жалею. Не мог же я, в самом деле, отправить Хэйз в рай с адским телефоном. Так что я подкараулил одного из ваших – он нагнулся завязать шнурки на пробежке – и стащил у него эту штучку. Переустановил систему и загрузил всю твою любимую депрессивную музыку.   
  
– На пробежке говоришь? – задумался Азирафель, и Кроули показалось, что он увидел промелькнувший в глазах ангела коварный огонек. – Ладно, беру свои слова назад: так делать можно. Тем более, формально это не кража – они ведь взяли в оборот твое изобретение.   
  
– Вот видишь!  
  
– Кроули, – прошептала Хэйзел, не в силах оторвать глаза от телефона. Кроули подумал, что, может быть, она делает это, чтобы не заплакать. Он сам последовал ее примеру, и вперился глазами в свое одеяло. – Я не знаю, что сказать… Спасибо! Спасибо вам, ребят… Вы вовсе не обязаны были все это делать. Вы могли просто… Просто оставить меня в седьмом круге и забыть…  
  
– Глупости, – пробормотал Азирафель, но Кроули воспользовался случаем, чтобы задушить в зародыше эту угрожающую пафосом атмосферу сентиментальности.  
  
– Молчи, ангел. Ты, может, и не мог бы, а я бы отличнейшим образом смог. Но рад, что не оставил. По-моему, мы неплохо провели время, а?  
  
– Точно, – улыбнулась Хэйзел.  
  
– И теперь ты всегда сможешь нам звонить. Хотя лучше пиши: я вечно дергаюсь, когда звонит телефон – девяносто процентов звонков не предвещают ничего хорошего.  
  
– Ладно. Как только обзаведусь пальцами, так сразу.  
  
– И все-таки это очень опасно, – проворчал Азирафель.  
  
– Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, ангел. Правда, Хэйз, можешь мне поверить, он будет скучать по тебе больше всех. Я даже принес ему утешительный подарок. Ты только не обижайся, он тебя не заменит, но… – и Кроули подал Азирафелю маленький, накрытый до поры до времени пакетом горшок.   
  
Азирафель снял пакет. Под ним оказался небольшой толстенький кактус – из тех, которые поверх колючек покрыты мягким светлым пухом.  
  
– Он мне напомнил тебя: такой же упитанный, такой же белый и пушистый, но лучше не трогать – уколешься.  
  
– Спасибо, дорогой мой, очень лестная характеристика.  
  
Увидев, что ангел поглядывает на подарок к некоторым сомнением, Кроули успокоил его:  
  
– И поливать его почти не надо. Знаешь что, даже не поливай его никогда: я сам буду заходить, когда это потребуется.  
  


***

Хорошо Азирафелю – у него хотя бы было чем занять руки и голову. Не приходилось сидеть вот так вот в тоскливом молчании и наблюдать, как ангел, пыхтя, чертит на стене за шкафом проклятый круг. Кроули старался не поворачивать голову вправо, где на своем обычном месте на столике стоял горшок Хэйзел.   
  
Это же абсурд какой-то – как можно привязаться к горшку с фикусом?! То есть, не то, чтобы Кроули не был привязан к своим обычным цветам, но… Не так, конечно. С ними нельзя было поговорить – пожаловаться на вредность Азирафеля, излить недовольство начальством, рассказать с утра страшный сон, чтобы выкинуть его из системы. Перед ними нельзя было показывать слабости. Хэйзел же знала Кроули как облупленного. Может быть, потому что провела какое-то время с ним в одном теле. А может быть, просто такой уж она была – глупая девочка, поверившая в жизнь после смерти, но не поинтересовавшаяся ее законами… Иногда она говорила Кроули что-нибудь о нем самом, и он с удивлением понимал, что она права – хотя, конечно же, никогда в этом не признавался. В такие минуты он задумывался: может быть, Азирафель тоже все это знает, просто со свойственной ему ангельской деликатностью молчит? В конце концов, Кроули тоже знал об Азирафеле гораздо больше, чем говорил вслух.  
  
Черт, Хэйзел еще даже не отправилась в рай, а ему уже одиноко. Кроули рассердился на себя за это. Вот еще! Как будто он до этого приключения плохо жил! Теперь хотя бы не придется постоянно оглядываться – нет ли за ним слежки, не придется по сто раз перепроверять защитные заклинания вокруг дома и вокруг магазина, не придется каждый раз делать глубокий вдох, входя к Азирафелю и боясь застать там следы адского или райского вторжения, следы крови на полу и разбитый цветочный горшок. Все к лучшему.  
  
– Боишься? – спросил он, повернувшись к Хэйзел и скорчив коварную рожу.   
  
– Немножко, – кивнула она.  
  
– Правильно. Я бы тоже боялся. Вечность в этой скучище…  
  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, как устроено райское блаженство для хороших людей, Кроули. Ты там никогда не был, – оторвался от своего занятия Азирафель. Он тоже нервничал, и это, как всегда делало его раздражительным.  
  
– Там хорошо? – с неуверенной надеждой спросила Хэйзел.  
  
– Там очень хорошо, – тепло улыбнулся ангел.– Может быть, ты даже встретишь там кого-нибудь из старых знакомых. Обычно небеса автоматически такое устраивают.  
  
– Забудешь дом родной, – проворчал Кроули. – Тех, кто тебя растил, вскармливал и вспаивал. Точнее – спаивал, – добавил он, многозначительно глянув на Азирафеля. Тот покраснел. Хэйзел рассмеялась. Кроули почувствовал, что тяжёлый камень с души слегка приподнялся. Он тоже усмехнулся и продолжил. – Хэйзел, а кого ты больше любишь – маму или папу?  
  
– А кто из вас мама?  
  
– Он, конечно! – крикнули ангел и демон в один голос.  
  


*

– Ну что ж, похоже, вот и все, – Азирафель вытер слегка дрожавшие руки полотенцем и в ожидании посмотрел на Кроули и Хэйзел. – Готовы?  
  
Кроули присел на стул так, чтобы его лицо было вровень с глазами Хэйзел. Азирафель видел, что в демоне борются его природная тяга сбежать от проблемы и желание сделать что-то правильно.   
  
– Ну что ж, вот, наверное, и все, – пробормотал он. – Спасибо, что выручила меня тогда, в аду. Я даже перестал жалеть, что Азирафель провалил лучшую работу последних двадцати лет моей жизни.  
  
Азирафель закатил глаза: он никогда не перестанет ему это припоминать, да?   
  
– По-моему, мы отлично повеселились, а?  
  
– Шикарно, – улыбнулась Хэйзел. – И тебе спасибо. Ну, знаешь, за то, что сдержал слово. И еще за то, что развил всю эту хрень с фандомами. Вообще, ребят, не знаю, как ваше начальство, но я считаю, Земле повезло, что вы здесь тусуетесь. Без вас она была бы куда скучнее.  
  
– Не-е, – протянул Кроули. – Люди все равно все выдумали бы сами. Рано или поздно.  
  
– Ну, что ж... Прощай, значит?  
  
– Еще чего! – вскинулся Кроули. – Не буду я с тобой прощаться. Ты будешь писать мне во всех соцсетях каждый день, а я буду делать вид, что мы просто живем в разных городах, и я слишком ленив, чтобы летать к тебе в гости.  
  
– Идет, – кивнула Хэйзел.  
  
– Кто..? – Азирафель показал глазами на светящийся пузырек на столе.  
  
– Давай ты, – тихо сказал Кроули.  
  
Азирафель кивнул. Руки дрожали еще сильнее, когда он отвернул крышечку и вылил содержимое под корень фикуса.  
  
Земля моментально втянула жидкость, а в следующий момент они увидели, как тоненькие светящиеся ниточки побежали вверх по стеблю и прожилкам листьев. Они рисовали на ней силуэт, как звезды рисуют созвездия. И это был не силуэт цветка – а контур человеческого тела. Или, может быть, души.  
  
Они завороженно смотрели, как девочка лет семнадцати, удивленно приподняла руку, пошевелила пальцами, а потом помахала им, рассмеявшись.  
  
И Азирафель понял, что все сделал правильно.  
  
– Она прекрасна, – прошептал Кроули.  
  
– Пора, – сказал Азирафель. В последний раз посмотрев на Кроули, он взял горшок и шагнул к порталу.  
  
– Будь осторожней, ладно, ангел? – хрипло пробормотал ему в спину Кроули, и у Азирафеля промелькнула странно неуместная мысль: интересно, о ком демон переживает больше – о нем или о девочке.   
  
– Конечно, дорогой мой, – одними губами ответил он, уже погружаясь в белый свет.  
  


***

Азирафель огляделся. Перед сверкающим зданием не было никого. На всякий случай он поспешно – и не слишком грациозно – отпрыгнул с дорожки на газон и скрылся за обрамлявшими здание кустиками. (Не то чтобы от взора Небес можно было на самом деле скрыться – тем более на самих же небесах: это все равно как если бы соринка попыталась спрятаться в глазу. Но Азирафель надеялся, что в глазу у Небес слишком много соринок, чтобы они сразу же занялись им.)   
  
– Слушай, я не могу завести тебя внутрь, – прошептал Азирафель, присаживаясь за деревом и начиная раскапывать мягкую землю. – Это вызовет вопросы: обычно Смерть оставляет души здесь и они входят во дворец сами, ожидая распределения. Мне придется посадить тебя в этом дворике, чтобы ты смогла отделиться от цветка, когда я уйду.  
  
– А что, если не выйдет? Вдруг они догадаются, кто я, и распределят меня в ад? Ты не можешь остаться и посмотреть? Хотя бы издалека… Пожалуйста!  
  
– Прости, Хэйз… Чем меньше связей они установят между твоим появлением и мной, тем больше у тебя шансов. Не бойся, мы хорошо подготовили тебя. Никто не заподозрит, что на самом деле ты не герцогиня, а бедная цветочница.  
  
Он осторожно вытащил фикус из горшка и пересадил в землю под деревом, где его почти не видно было среди других цветов.   
  
– Ну что ж… Кажется, все готово. Спасибо тебе, дорогая моя. Ты была умницей.  
  
Он улыбнулся и потрепал ее по листьям. В этот момент душа Хэйзел, которой здесь, в нематериальном плане было уже трудно удерживаться в пределах земной оболочки, на мгновение отделилась от цветка, подалась навстречу ангелу и обвила его руками.  
  
– Спасибо  _тебе_. Мне жаль, что я не могла обнять и Кроули тоже. Сделай это за меня, хорошо?  
  
– Хорошо, – хрипло шепнул Азирафель. Он разрывался между желаниями сбежать и продлить мгновение, когда вдруг услышал это…  
  
– Так-так! Здравствуй Азирафель!  
  
Хэйзел тотчас нырнула обратно в цветок, и Азирафель оглянулся на голос.  
  
Прямо к нему со стороны главного входа шел в своем безупречном костюме с пугающе безупречной улыбкой Гавриил.  
  
– Ну что ж, Азирафель. Мы давно ожидали от тебя чего-то подобного…


	7. Chapter 7

Кроули не находил себе места. Что можно делать в раю так долго? Пришел, оставил душу, ушел.   
  
Что-то определенно было не так.  
  
Он не должен был отпускать Азирафеля. Если они узнают, что он сделал, ангелу конец. И это будет целиком и полностью на совести Кроули. Азирафель ввязался во всю эту кашу из-за него. Может быть, это сойдет за отмазку? Если Азирафель объяснит им, что это Кроули заставил его подбросить грешную душу в рай, если его искусил демон, демон и виноват… Максимум Азирафеля запрут на реабилитацию на пару десятков лет…  
  
Аа-ай, кого он обманывает: нет ведь ни малейшего шанса, что, случись что, ангел подставит друга.   
  
– Хороший же из тебя друг, – тихо прорычал Кроули, повалившись лицом вниз на диванчик, поставленный в магазине специально для него. Сколько всего Азирафель вообще делал специально  _для него_? А теперь он…  
  
Кроули должен был что-то предпринять. Хоть что-то узнать.   
  
Он поборол искушение позвонить Хэйзел, понимая, что может сам выдать их. Нужно дать им побольше времени. Времени…  
  
Азиафеля нет уже слишком долго.  
  
Кроули сдался, и набрал номер. Он ждал, затаив дыхание, будто в раю могли почуять его даже через трубку телефона.  
  
Хэйзел не отвечала.  
  
Что бы Азирафель сделал, если бы Кроули пропал в аду?  
  
Эта мысль заставила его задуматься.  
  
А в самом деле – если бы тогда Кроули не удалось оправдаться перед Вельзевулом, переживал бы Азирафель за него так же, как он переживает сейчас?  
  
Кроули помнил, что Азирафель не очень-то верил в то, что ад может наказывать своих собственных слуг. И ошибался.  
  
Кроули не должен повторять ту же ошибку.  
  
Хэйзел не отвечала.  
  
Азирафель часто говорил ему, что он чересчур беспокоится по любому поводу. Но Кроули не понимал, что значит «беспокоиться чересчур». Он беспокоился ровно настолько, насколько обстоятельства заставляли его беспокоиться.  
  
Он мрачно посмотрел на портал на стене. Сейчас это был всего лишь нарисованный мелом круг. Сможет ли демон его оживить? Возможно. Правда, скорее всего, даже если он сможет шагнуть в него, по ту сторону окажется разве что его обугленный скелет…  
  
Кроули снова набрал номер Хэйзел. Она не отвечала.  
  
Это все его вина. Опять. Не надо было даже пытаться сделать что-то хорошее. Черт. Не надо было знакомиться с Хэйзел, надо было всего-навсего показать ее комиссии, получить одобрение и уйти. Да, она осталась бы в аду навечно за глупый детский поступок. Да, он потерял бы все веселье последних месяцев. Да, разумеется, пришлось бы мириться с разочарованием в глазах Азирафеля. Возможно, даже с отвращением. Но, в конце концов, Кроули демон, он не обязан соответствовать ангельским стандартам. По крайней мере, если бы он поступил так, сам Азирафель не угодил бы из-за него в беду.   
  
Хэйзел не отвечала.   
  
За окном тем временем стемнело.  
  
Кроули решился попробовать то, что уже как-то раз делал, когда ему нужно было срочно связаться с ангелом. Совершить какое-нибудь ужасное преступление. Даже если нейтрализовать его явится не Азирафель, а какой-нибудь другой ангел, он хотя бы сможет спросить…  
  
Он уже прикидывал варианты, выбирая что-нибудь, что включало бы варварское сожжение книг или уничтожение кондитерской фабрики, когда темная комната озарилась ярким лучом света.  
  
Кроули вскочил и в ужасе уставился на засветившийся портал.  
  
На фоне белого круга показалась темная фигура. А в следующий миг Кроули услышал:  
  
– Уффф, прости, пожалуйста, я, кажется, порядочно задержался, да? А почему так темно?  
  
Портал погас, свет в комнате зажегся, спиной к нарисованному кругу стоял Азирафель. Совершенно живой.  
  
– Ты… ты… ты… – начал заикаться Кроули. – Я больше н-никогда не расссскажу тебе ссссвоих планов, понял?  
  
Азирафель некоторое время стоял на месте с совершенно ошарашенным видом. Потом на него что-то снизошло, и он просиял. Совершенно по-идиотски, самой своей глупой, нелепой, прекрасной, хитроватой, переполняющей теплом улыбкой. Кроули готов был своими руками отправить его на свидание с бюрократами рая.   
  
Ангел, однако, не дал ему додумать мысль. Он в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и на этот раз сам заключил Кроули в объятия. Такое случалось нечасто, и Кроули всегда удивлялся, что такое невысокое и в целом некрупное человекоподобное существо, как Азирафель, может дарить столько безграничного уюта, покоя, и теплого блаженства. Кроули собирался разозлиться. Мало того, что демону подобные демонстрации нежности не к лицу. Вдобавок, он чертовски боялся привыкнуть. Каждый раз, когда Азирафель расцеплял объятия, Кроули хмуро заключал, что ангел явно жульничает, и здесь не обошлось без каких-нибудь фокусов с небесной благодатью. И на эту благодать – да, он был уверен, дело  _именно_ в благодати – Кроули подсаживался как на наркотик, и процесс неминуемой последующей детоксикации был кошмаром. Азирафель и понятия не имел... Впрочем, решил Кроули - лучше он разозлится как-нибудь в другой раз.  
  
– Что ссслучилось, – промямлил он, все еще немного недовольно. – Почему так долго?  
  
– Потому что… Представляешь, дорогой мой, оказывается, у меня тоже был испытательный срок…   
  
– Что?!  
  
– Видишь ли, когда я уже собирался уйти, явился Гавриил…  
  


***

– Гавриил… – Азирафель не знал, сказал ли это вслух или только подумал, его мозг лихорадочно соображал, есть ли хоть один шанс, что архангел не понял, чем он тут занимается.  
  
– Ну что ж, Азирафель. Мы давно ожидали от тебя чего-то подобного…  
  
Нет, очевидно, шансов не было.  
  
– Подобного?  
  
– Несомненно. Можешь мне поверить, я-то никогда не сомневался в тебе: все эти столетия на земле ты показывал себя образцовым служащим. Даже несмотря на твои… гм… некоторые странности. Но Михаил всю дорогу нашептывает Метатрону, что ты, мол, себя странно ведешь с самого Апокалипсиса. Ты не представляешь, как трудно мне было выбить для тебя испытательный срок!  
  
– Это  _ты_  выбил его? – не поверил Азирафель. – А что же они собирались… типа… уволить меня?  
  
– Они-то? Не знаю, я не дал им определиться – сразу предложил испытательный срок, – с гордостью сообщил Гавриил. – В стрессовой ситуации сознание активизируется – так же, как тело и мозг. Я познал это в полной мере, когда бежал марафон в поддержку борьбы с раком. Так боялся, что проиграю!  
  
– Ээ… Ты же в курсе, что в таких марафонах не важны победители?  
  
– Я знаю, что ты очень любишь спорить со мной, Азирафель, но не нужно доказывать мне, что не важны победители в борьбе с раком, – он серьезно нахмурился, но потом снова просиял. – Так вот. Не суть. Суть в том, что у тебя был испытательный срок…  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что можно было бы предупредить меня о нем?..  
  
– …И ты его прошел!  
  
– Что?  
  
– Та-да-аам! Поздравляю. Я правда рад. Мне иногда бывает трудно с тобой, но я убежден, твердо убежден, что нам никогда не найти тебе равноценную замену на твоем участке Земли.  
  
– С-спасибо…  
  
– Нет, но ведь какой размах! Я знал, что ты на многое способен, и ждал твоего ответа на происки демона, но чтобы такое! Спасти душу из ада! Кстати, здрасте…  
  
Архангел кивнул Хэйзел, которая боялась открыть рот. Внутри у Азирафеля все похолодело.  
  
– Это же потрясающе! – продолжал Гавриил. – И какой сложный, многоходовой план. Изумительно! Вытащить невинную душу, очистить ее… Да еще использовать демона в своих целях, и так, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. Как тебе это удалось? Гениально, Азирафель!  
  
Гениальный Азирафель понял, что неплохо бы подобрать челюсть с пола.  _Что вообще здесь происходит?_  
  
– Э-э-э… – он взял себя в руки. – Нужно было убедить его, что это его собственная идея, вот и все. Я знал, что ему не чуждо тщеславие. Знай своего врага… я всегда говорю…  
  
– А я ведь давно пытаюсь протащить наверх проект по переустройству некоторых кругов и там и у нас… Но это сложно, потому что требует участия и голосов обеих сторон. Подлая демократия! – радужно заключил он и похлопал ангела по плечу.   
  
– Ты хотел сказать, «бюрократия»?  
  
– Нет, не хотел, – улыбка архангела сделалась немного озадаченной, но он не стал вдаваться в подробности. – Ну что, войдешь со мной внутрь, дабы вкусить плоды заслуженной славы?  
  
– Н-нет, пожалуйста… то есть,  _спасибо, нет_ , я лучше… Пойду назад. Нельзя надолго оставлять Землю без равновесия добра и зла, знаешь ли.   
  
– Э-эх, узнаю старину Азирафеля: вечно трясется над своими землянами, как наседка над яйцами. Скромняга, а? – кивнул он Хэйзел. – Ну что ж, в таком случае, я сам провожу ее.  
  
Азирафель кивнул:  
  
– Позаботься о ней, хорошо? – на своих руках он все еще чувствовал теплое и почти невесомое пожатие Хэйзел.  
  
– Несомненно! Можешь на меня положиться. Вы это заслужили.  
  
– Пока, Хэйз, – когда она проходила мимо него, Азирафель не удержался и еще раз мягко пожал ей руку. Она улыбнулась ему, уже тая в белом сиянии, куда уводил ее Гавриил.  
  
– До связи…  
  


***

– Знаешь, Кроули, ведь, выходит, я должен тебя благодарить: если бы не ты, я бы вряд ли прошел свой испытательный срок.   
  
– Брось, заслуга полностью твоя. Я бы вообще не стал мучиться с вызволением души из ада, наоборот, довел бы до самоубийства кого-нибудь нового. Так что ты и правда грамотно все простроил, пернатый манипулятор.  
  
Азирафель усмехнулся. Он начал убирать книги, использованные для переноса Хэйзел. Под одной из них на лакированной поверхности стола он увидел круглый след, оставшийся там, где несколько месяцев стоял горшок Хэйзел. Он задумчиво провел по нему пальцем.  
  
– А может, нам продолжить этим заниматься, а, дорогой мой? – предложил он. – Бросить идеалы рая и ада и спасать невинные души? Схема уже, можно сказать, отработана, второй раз будет легче.  
  
Кроули даже закашлялся.  
  
– Не шути со мной так, ангел! Постой, ты же шутишь, да? А то я начинаю подозревать, что ты в самом деле специально простроил всю эту сложную схему, чтобы заставить меня плясать под свою дудку. Чтобы я отступился от своей демонической природы и спасал для рая души? Решил переманить меня?  
  
Кроули сам не знал, верит ли в весь этот бред. Азирафель все еще слегка светился изнутри божественным сиянием, и, с таким непроницаемо-торжественным лицом, как сейчас, от него можно было ожидать всего чего угодно. Но в следующую секунду ангел закатил глаза и усмехнулся.  
  
– Глупости. Во-первых, ты меня знаешь, я бы до такого не додумался. Во-вторых, у нас Соглашение. В-третьих, я бы никогда не поступил так с тобой, Кроули...  
  
–Ладно-ладно, не разводи сопли, я и так поверил уже после первого пункта. И что это значит, ты "не поступил бы так" со мной? Разве ты не хочешь спасти мою душу?  
  
– А ты разве хочешь спастись? - серьёзно и удивлённо спросил Азирафель.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Ну, вот и славно. С меня хватит перемен для одного вечера.  
  
Кроули улыбнулся.  
  
– Как бы то ни было, я думаю, можно официально признать, что наша вторая попытка совместного воспитания ребенка прошла куда лучше, чем первая?  
  
– Несомненно, дорогой мой. Ты бы видел ее душу там, когда мы прощались. Она была прекрасна.  
  
– Она  _всегда_ была прекрасна, – грустно покачал головой Кроули.   
  
В эти месяцы в первый раз за шесть тысяч лет он чувствовал себя так, будто у него была семья. Самая настоящая, даже лучше той, которая была когда-то на Небесах. Потому что они трое принадлежали только друг другу. Не раю, не людям, не Богу, никакому непостижимому плану. И это было до странности приятно. Кроули знал, что будет скучать не только по самой Хэйзел…  
  
Он вдруг понял, что у него больше нет причин оставаться в магазине. Азирафель наверняка будет рад вернуться к своим книгам и привычным занятиям.  
  
– Что мы теперь будем делать? – все равно спросил он, не ожидая, в общем-то, никакого удовлетворительного ответа.   
  
И в самом деле – ангел озадаченно посмотрел на него. Кроули отвел глаза и начал ковырять пальцем обивку заемного дивана.  
  
– Мы с Хэйз начали смотреть один сериал… Не успели закончить. Так вот, там была одна пара, у которой погиб сын. Говорят... говорят, родители чаще всего расходятся после смерти ребенка.   
  
Он услышал, что Азирафель перестал расставлять книги. Кроули почти физически чувствовал на себе его взгляд.  
  
–Во-первых, – сдержанно начал ангел. – Технически, Хэйзел умерла ещё до того, как стала нашей дочерью. Во-вторых, сейчас она гораздо более жива, чем во все последние месяцы, она просто переехала в другое место, – Кроули шумно вздохнул: в горле начинало щипать. Азирафель поспешил продолжить. –Ты всегда можешь ей позвонить. Если станет совсем худо, я - так уж и быть - украду ее из рая.  
  
Кроули засмеялся и поднял глаза на ангела. Спасибо человечеству за изобретение темных очков – Азирафелю вовсе ни к чему видеть, насколько сильно Кроули был ему благодарен.  
  
– И в-третьих, – заключил Азирафель. – Оставь в покое диван.  
  
Кроули отдернул руку от обивки и хитро улыбнулся:  
  
– А что, разве ты планируешь его возвращать?  
  
Азирафель вздохнул:  
  
– Только если ты планируешь меня покинуть…  
  
Кроули удивленно посмотрел на него. Может быть, ему показалось? Но на лице Азирафеля замерло какое-то непонятное взволнованное ожидание. Кроули не мог вспомнить, как оно называется одним словом…  
  
– По правде сказать, ангел, я хотел попросить тебя. Этот сериал, о котором я говорил... Очень какой-то грустный. Вряд ли я его стану один досматривать. Но... может быть, ты тоже хочешь?..  
  
И, посмотрев на ангела с точно таким же взволнованным ожиданием, Кроули вспомнил слово:  _надежда_.   
  
– Конечно, дорогой мой.


End file.
